


A New Beginning

by Anilyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armored Darth Vader Sex, Arranged Marriage, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, POV Darth Vader, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, True Love, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilyn/pseuds/Anilyn
Summary: One can heal the soul when one is in the vibration of unconditional love, because the weak people take revenge when the strong people forgive. | The story is starting 10 years after the advent of the Galactic Empire.Original Story, Original Characters : (c)Me(c)(c)Punkerbonesmy redactor (c)
Relationships: Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 78





	1. Coruscant

All of the Imperial Senate seemed to be abuzz with the festivities taking place within it. People were crowded into its huge lobby. The air was a seemingly endless stream of conversations. Most of the attendees were there of their own free will, by some degree or another. Some, however, were not. Yet, they didn’t dare disrupt the overall jovial mood of the celebration.

The only one who did not appear to be enjoying himself was the only one who was really allowed to. Seated on his massive throne, the Emperor oversaw the ongoings with a deep frown. Everyone was present, save for the only really important guest. And while he had no reason to assume this said guest wouldn’t show up, punctuality was something to be appreciated. Grumbling a sigh and shifting slightly in his seat, Sheev Palpatine looked over the crowd once again. He recognized most of the faces, though a few were new. Regardless, he knew each and every one of those guests was the government chief of their planet. They had all been invited, or strongly encouraged, to attend this annual reception. For Darth Sidious : This particular event was the opportunity to familiarize himself with the new leaders, as well as renegotiate commercial and military agreements.

For his guests : It was the opportunity to try and curry favor with the Emperor or, at the very least, ingratiate themselves into his good graces.

Such attempts were rather amusing for Sidious.

His apprentice – Lord Darth Vader – had been standing by his side since the festivities had begun an hour ago. However : The crowds, the conversations and the frequent stares had finally worn down what little patience he had. So, he had taken his leave to retreat in the quietness of the Senate’s penthouse.

The Emperor hadn’t given it too much thought.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

As soon as he stepped into the empty penthouse : Darth Vader felt markedly better. He soon began pacing around the room, taking advantage of the space and its lack of occupants.

There was only one person remaining beside him. His long-time attendant, Vaneé. He remained a respectful ten meters away from his master. He had learned to know better than to forget his place throughout his years at the Sith Lord’s service.

Continuing to pace around the room, Darth Vader fumed over what he had just learned on his way to the Senate. His Master was known for keeping secrets, but he would have never expected one like this. He understood pretty cleary that the Emperor wanted an heir. Since Vader’s health and physical integrity had been severely harmed, the Emperor had voiced his concerns about the Sith lineage being continued should something happen to his current apprentice. Darth Sidious had then gone on to assure love or a wedding were not necessary, simply a physical union to produce a healthy heir who would have Vader’s full potential in the Force. Finally and without even a pause or seeming to consider his apprentice’s reaction : The Emperor had explained he had already chosen the perfect match. The details beyond that had been scant. Palpatine just said the woman would be present tonight at his request, so the two parts could meet. This unexpected news gnawed at the tatters of his patience and fueled his incessant pacing. His thoughts madly raced as he tried to comprehend what was being ordered of him. The Emperor had made it very clear, in no uncertain terms, that the only choice Darth Vader had in the matter was if he was going to enjoy the union or not. And, as the memories of Padmé and their unborn child began to creep up back on him : He could feel his anger beginning to rise once again. Occasionally : Such fury would physically manifest when an object would go telekinetically flying across the room. Fortunately, Vader still had the wherewithal to avoid striking Vaneé.

And, of course : The old man never flinched. Not even when a vase shattered or a plate went whizzing through the air to crash against the wall.

 **« How could he even think I would tolerate this ? »** Darth Vader hissed to himself. The demand was punctuated by another plate being flung across the room by an invisible force. The black silhouette continued to pace back and forth. Frustratingly enough : The more he dwelled on the subject that had been sprung on him with no warning, the more enraged he became. It was only the sound of the crowd suddenly going very quiet that pulled Vader from his thoughts. He snapped his gaze up to Vaneé, who was peeking over the railing of the penthouse balcony. **« What is happening ? »** Darth Vader demanded.

 **« It seems that a last-minute guest has arrived, my Lord. »** Vaneé diligently answered, bowing in front of his master out of respect.

Despite his upset, the Sith Lord couldn’t help his curiosity. He immediately strode over to the balcony, resting his hands against the railing.

Vaneé shuffled a few paces back to give space to his master, but he was inquisitive enough to keep peeking over the balcony railing.

Below them, the massive crowd had miraculously managed to part and make way for the incoming procession.

Despite his rather sour mood : Lord Vader himself couldn’t help but noted how intricate, beautiful and almost ethereal the procession appeared. It seemed to gradually light up the whole building as it moved forward. And yet… There was something more about the latest guest. However, frustratingly enough : A thick, luxurious, velvet coat concealed the guest’s appearance from his view. So, Darth Vader reached out a little further with the Force. 

The guest immediately answered Lord Vader’s inquisitive pulse through the Force : She paused along the walkway and tilted her head upwards towards him. It was quick and acknowledging. Still, the hood continued to conceal her features.

In a moment that genuinely surprised him : The Sith Lord felt the undeniable response through the Force, leaving him utterly curious. 

With that : The hooded guest continued forward, the crowd parting without a word or being ordered to move. The proverbial path that was created led straight to the Emperor.

That fact only furthered Lord Vader’s curiosity about that hooded person whom he very strongly suspected to be the woman mentioned by the Emperor earlier this evening. It was only when the procession continued to walk forward that he turned his attention to the other people accompanying the guest.

There were guards. But there had been guards accompanying plenty of the guests that were present tonight. Other than the guards, there was only one other man. An officer.

Darth Vader silently walked away from the railing and left for the outdoor balcony. 

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Back down on the ground floor : The Emperor watched at the said procession approaching with a scrutinizing, but neutral appearing, gaze. Once the woman had stopped at a respectable distance and slightly bowed her head, Palpatine nodded in return to her. Casting a quick smirk to the crowd who was still watching the last minute guest with rapt interest, the Emperor focused his attention on the young woman before him. **« Your arrival is most appreciated, your Majesty. »** The Emperor crooned, his smirk still remaining. **« I trust that your journey here was safe. »**

The young woman simply nodded again in response.

 **« While I would gladly entertain any question you may have… »** The Emperor continued : **« There are far more important matters to be discussed about at the present time. »**

That statement made the hooded guest lift her head a little, in a silent interest.

 **« I intend for you to formally meet my apprentice and future sire, Lord Darth Vader. It is the reason why you have been summoned here tonight. However… »** The Emperor trailed off and sighed in mild-irritation. He then waved a hand upwards, to where the penthouse was located. **« He seems to have wandered off for the time being. He seems to be wandering around the upper floors, as you just noticed. But fret not, you two will be properly introduced soon enough. »**

For a moment : The young woman paused, as though considering what she had been told. Her gaze then drifted upwards, to the upper floors of the building, once again. As she did so : The young woman reached up and, with a delicate touch, removed her hood.

Immediately the room was filled with a chorus of gasps and murmurs at the sight they now beheld.

The young woman was Princess Loralyn Alienora of Lunealia.

While there had been rumors about the incredible beauty and grace of her race, they paled in comparison to the radiant young woman who was now standing before them. Inhabitants of the planet Lunealia were rarely ever seen. The planet itself was rich in resource and, as such, very self-sufficient. Furthermore, an impenetrable barrier enveloped the entire planet. There was only one entrance and exit, and it was heavily guarded. As such, seeing a simple lunealian civilian was a surprise for most. So, to see the current representative member of their royal lineage was like seeing a myth come to life. As beautiful and graceful as she looked, the young Princess seemed to be some sort of otherworldly being. Despite being enraptured by her sight, none of the crowd dared move forward. All they could do was gaze in awe. Her slender, yet curved, body was of a moderate height. She was dressed with a silk dress that shimmered and moved as though made of water. Long golden blonde hair, as lustrous as any star, cascaded down her back and framed her pristine face. The light seemed to catch on the gleaming strands, giving the appearance of a halo-like glow atop the Princess Alienora’s head. The soft radiance emphasized her pale and flawless skin with freckles lightly dotting across the bridge of her nose and at the top of her both cheeks. The pink hue of her eyes was matched only by her full luscious lips, which were only a couple of shades darker. Such enrapturing magnificence and noble grace had never been seen before.

Despite all the stares and whispers surrounding her, Loralyn was completely unfettered by them. In fact : She paid them no heed, with her countenance remaining calm and focused. Her attention was solely on the upper floors of the Senate.


	2. A First Meeting

The night air was crisp and cold.

It was the only company Darth Vader really welcomed at the moment. He was looking out over Coruscant’s capital city from the balcony, having given Vaneé orders that he was to be left alone.

However, such solitude was about to be interrupted…

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Upon arriving at the penthouse : Commander Priidge, who had never left the Princess’s side, strode forward. He eyed Vaneé narrowly, before he motioned to the door. There was an air of impatience in the Commander’s action but he was careful not to let it be too overt. **« Princess Loralyn Alienora of Lunealia is here to formally meet Lord Vader. »** Priidge coldly stated.

**« My master has requested to be left alone and to not be disturbed. No matter who the guest is. »**

There was a brief period where Vaneé and Priidge argued quietly as to whether or not the Princess was to be introduced to Darth Vader.

Loralyn, concealed by her cloak and its wide hood, barely heard them. Her attention was solely focused on the dark silhouette standing outside on the balcony. So… He was her mate-to-be. Lord Darth Vader most certainly cut an imposing figure, even just as a shadowy outline against the night sky. There was certainly no missing the outline of his toned physique underneath his dark suit. Though he may have appeared to be a stark opposite when compared to Loralyn, he had an undeniable similar aura of very high-class refinement.

 **« This meeting has been ordered by the Emperor himself. »** Priidge countered.

His statement pulled Loralyn out of her thoughts, though her gaze never left the silhouette of Lord Vader.

 **« You’re free to double-check with him if you want. »** The Commander added.

For a long moment, Vaneé looked at the both persons standing in front of him. There was no doubt this richly dressed woman was a Princess. To defy an order from the Emperor would have been pure foolery. So, with a short sigh of resignation : He finally nodded. **« Very well... »** But when Priidge moved towards the door, Vaneé held out a hand : **« Only Princess Alienora is allowed to enter. »**

Though it looked like Priidge was ready to object, Loralyn glanced over at him. That was all it took for the Commander to stand down. He murmured a quick word of both apology and reassurance to the young woman, as he obediently took a shuffled step back. 

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Hearing the door to the penthouse slide open, Darth Vader inwardly tensed. He was unpleasantly surprised Vaneé had let someone in, despite the orders he gave him earlier. However, he also knew there was only one other person his attendant would take orders from and that was the Emperor. So, this guest had arrived under the Emperor’s order. It could only be his mate-to-be. Yet whatever tension Vader may have felt was immediately assuaged by the light, sweet and enrapturing feminine scent suddenly wafting around him. Though unobtrusive, it managed to reach through his mental and physical armor. It was an odd sensation.

Having stopped a respectable distance away from the tall, dark, imposing figure standing at the edge of balcony : Loralyn studied Lord Darth Vader with an inquisitive and thoughtful gaze. She watched for any reaction to her arrival. When there was none : The Princess deeply bowed, sensing there was far more to respect before her than there was with Darth Sidious. **« Lord Vader… »** She stated. Her voice was melodic and delicate with grace and courtesy contained in a soft tone.

It was unlike any voice Darth Vader had ever heard before. There was a growing ache of desire to learn to know her, but he fought to ignore it. **« Your presence is unwanted.** » He stated. Vader forced himself to keep his gaze forward, gripping the balcony railing with his two hands to ground himself. **« You are dismissed. »**

Though she was momentarily startled by the deep rumbling voice thrumming from Lord Vader, Loralyn easily composed herself. She hadn’t known what to expect as the Emperor hadn’t given any description of his apprentice. Despite the rebuke, Loralyn remained where she was, head still bowed in deep respect. She was determined to learn more about the man she had been promised to.

When he heard no noise that would indicate the woman’s departure, Darth Vader felt his irritation pricked once more. Had it been possible, he would have sighed heavily. He then gripped tighter at the balcony railing and set his jaw, before he finally turned around to face Loralyn. The sight of her still bowed was both bewildering and the slightest bit of frustration. At such an angle, Vader couldn’t even see the face of his guest. **« Rise. »** He ordered. His voice was short and he made no attempt to hide the fact he was irritated by his initial order of dismissal being ignored.

Doing as she was told, Loralyn stood up in a single graceful motion. Seeing no need to conceal herself from her mate-to-be, the young woman reached up and delicately unhooked the golden clasp of her cloak. Then, with slender fingers : The Princess pushed back her hood to completely reveal herself to Lord Vader. She let the cloak tumble to her feet, not wanting to disturb her composure by bending over to pick up the article of clothing and searching for some place to put it. That could be taken care of later.

This was a rare moment where Darth Vader was grateful for his mask. It allowed him to keep concealed the sudden maelstrom of emotions welling up within him at the sight of the woman’s full appearance. He couldn’t help but briefly note she was the only person that ever made him feel that way. This thought was immediately lost as Vader silently studied Loralyn for a long moment. She did not look anything like Padmé nor any woman he crossed paths before. There was a definite air of regal nobility emanating from the Princess. But there was also something more about Loralyn that caught Vader’s attention. Something more than her radiant beauty. Something more than her slender, yet generous, curves. Something more than her soft, pink gaze that remained steadfastly upon him. Something that spoke to the man inside the suit. Forcibly composing himself, he straightened his posture and leveled a pointed gaze at the young woman despite the fact she couldn’t see it. When he spoke again, his voice was as emotionless as he could manage. **« You are testing my patience, Princess. »** Darth Vader began, his tone laced with an impressively controlled irritation. **« I will not repeat myself. »**

If she heard him, Princess Alienora certainly did not react as most would to such a thinly veiled threat. Instead, she slightly tilted her head ; locks of golden hair slipping across her shoulder. Loralyn studied the Sith Lord with a transfixed and curious gaze. Her eyes took in every detail now that he was in plain view before her, facing her. With broad shoulders and an obviously toned physique underneath the black suit, Lord Darth Vader certainly cut an impressive figure. There was some machinery, yes… But that detail hardly registered with Loralyn. Instead, she was far more transfixed with the commanding presence he was imposing and just how charismatic it made him.

Though his mask hid it well, there was no denying the shock he felt at the Princess’s response. He was accustomed to people, women in particular, reacting with disgust when they met him. No matter how much they may have tried to hide it in their initial fear, there was still the gleam of revulsion in their eyes. They use to recoil from his mere presence. But with this young woman, there was none of that. Just wide-eyed curiosity. And the more Vader studied her, a seeming interest in drawing closer. The complete opposite reaction of what he had been expecting. Despite this, Darth Vader’s patience was still running thin. With an irritated noise, muted by his life-support system : He strode over to the young woman. Partially to test her resolve and see if she remained where she stood, and partially because he was now curious himself. He wanted to get a closer look at this woman who showed him no fear nor disgust.

As he drew closer, Loralyn stood up just a little straighter but stayed put. She had to tilt her head back a little, even with keeping her gaze respectfully downcast. Lord Darth Vader was indeed a good head and a half taller than her. The shadow he casted over her didn’t made Loralyn flinch. If anything, as the dark armored man stepped closer : She felt her stomach flutter in excitement. When her gaze began to drift upwards, she felt an undeniable blush begin to rise to her pale freckled cheeks. Feeling a little embarrassed at how she was reacting, much like a little girl would : Loralyn took a small step back in an attempt to regain her composure.

Darth Vader, however, had other ideas. With just a slight twist of his hand, he guided the Force to wrap around the Princess and bring her right back to him. Closer, even. The fact she hadn’t winced away but instead seemed pleasantly flustered had only furthered Vader’s amazement at her lack of any sort of negative reaction towards him.

Meanwhile, from behind the windowbay of the balcony : Both Vaneé and Priidge were watching the scene unfold with very different reactions.

It was indeed taking Priidge everything he had not to react to the way Lord Vader was treating the young Princess. Every action seemed far too callous to the Commander’s liking. It was more than a little frustrating that he was not to do anything but stand by.

On the other hand, Vaneé was accustomed to his master’s behavior and was watching with polite disinterest.

They were both there solely to be called upon if needed.

Though a small surprised sound had escaped her throat when she had felt herself being pulled back by unseen hands, Loralyn made no move to resist. She reflexively stiffened a little when her body was moved without her consent, but she just as quickly relaxed once her feet found stable ground again. Of course, her composure was weakened with how close Lord Darth Vader had brought her to him.

This close, with their bodies almost touching : A host of new sensations began to go through Vader. Some of which he had thought himself never capable of experiencing. Her sweet scent was even more profound now. The warmth of her slender frame emanated up against his suit. Her pink eyes flicked upwards to gaze at him, but it drifted downwards each time. For the briefest moment : Darth Vader entertained the idea of reaching out and actually touching the Princess, to see if she felt as enrapturing as she seemed, but he refrained himself from doing so.

In a twist of irony, Loralyn was wrestling with the same desire. Though, it ended up being a very short-lived internal conflict. As if on its own volition, one of her hands slowly lifted up so that she could ghost her fingertips along some of the details of the black-garbed man standing right before her. The young woman just couldn’t help herself. The attraction she was feeling towards Lord Vader had been so immediate and so strong upon first seeing him that having him this close made the temptation irresistible. Stifling a sigh of contented curiosity by biting down softly on her bottom lip, Loralyn let her fingertips follow along the outline of the detailing on his chest. The intricate stitchings and solderings were cool to the touch and radiated of unspoken power. The young woman could also feel the slightest hint of Lord Vader’s steady heartbeat through the thick fabric, and she reflexively drew in a small breath of excitement.

Despite his usual distant demeanor, Darth Vader remained still. If anything, he found the Princess’s reaction curious enough to be somewhat captivating. Nobody, save for his Master, would have ever wanted to be in such a close proximity with him and much less touch him. So, for now and given the circumstances : Darth Vader was content to humor both his curiosity and the Princess’s.

Not wanting to linger for too long on any particular spot, Loralyn let her fingertips move upwards to glide across his broad shoulders. She realized with no small bit of excitement that the cape only emphasized how well defined Lord Vader’s shoulders were. Her curiosity piqued : Loralyn, now with both hands, lightly drew her fingertips along his arms. Even with the barrier of the suit, she could feel the impressive definition of his biceps. It was more than enough to draw a sigh of appreciation from the young woman.

Hearing the unbidden mute sigh, Darth Vader slightly tilted his head in question. He couldn’t deny he found her reaction quite surprising. He had thought that after actually touching his suit, the Princess would have recoiled. The fact she seemed to be only further enraptured was somehow fascinating to the Sith Lord. Suddenly realizing he was still holding her by use of the Force, he released th eyoung woman. In an act that surprised even himself, he was slow to do so so as to not leave her suddenly without support and take the risk to let her fall.

Loralyn noticed it. Her gaze briefly flicked over her own body, before looking up at Lord Vader anew. Despite the fact she didn’t say anything, Loralyn gratefully nodded.

 **« It seems that you and I are… »** Darth Vader trailed off, still not finding himself able to say those words.

 **« To be united. »** Loralyn finished. Her voice was thoughtful and delicate, and her tone was without any sort of insistence. It was gently, as a matter of fact.

 **« Yes. »** Darth Vader replied flatly. He looked over to the young woman, who was looking up at him expectantly. Realizing this was a conversation that needed to happen : He drew in a long breath to try and renew his patience, before continuing. **« I trust it was as much of a surprise for you as it was for me ? »**

 **« Not really. »** Loralyn said with a small tilt of her head. She blinked up at Lord Vader, obviously puzzled to realize he seemed to have learned about this pact only recently. **« I have known I was promised to someone under the Darth Sidious’s tutelage for as long as I can remember. It has been a duty I was raised knowing I needed to fulfill one day. »**

This time, even with the mask on : Darth Vader’s surprise was apparent. He stood up a little straighter and looked at the Princess once again, speechless. After a few moments of silence during which he considered this new piece of information : He finally slowly nodded in acknowledgment. **« I see… »**

 **« Were you unaware of this pact until recently ? »** Loralyn quietly ventured, wide-eyed gaze peering up at Lord Vader. **« The only part I was unaware of was who exactly my mate would be. »**

 **« That I was. I was only informed of this arrangement earlier this evening. »** Darth Vader admitted. He didn’t bother hiding the irritation in his voice, finding no need to.

 **« Hm… »** Loralyn gave a thoughtful hum.

Darth Vader gave her a pointed look : **« Why would your parents agree to their only child being promised to someone they have never met ? »**

 **« For the sake and the safety of our people and our home planet of Lunealia. »** Loralyn explained. She briefly glanced up at the starry expanse above them, her thoughts going back to her beloved homeworld. Then, just as quickly : She looked back to Lord Vader and gave him a tender smile. **« Darth Sidious agreed to a blood promise that my planet would be safe from the Empire’s reach, if my parents agreed to promise me to whoever he would chose. Lunealia, its people and its resources would be exempt from any sort of influence or conquest from the Empire. My parents did what their duty commanded them to do for a greater good. »**

Darth Vader found himself surprisingly interested by her explanations and quite curious about her own opinion : **« And what are your thoughts on the matter ? »**

 **« By agreeing to wear this crown, I have also agreed to fulfill any duty on which the security and the well-being of my people would depend. »** She softly replied. The corners of her full lips quirked up in a mischevious smile. **« Besides, I am fairly certain a marriage would have occurred one way or another for me sooner or later. The fact that I will protect my planet and its people by doing so only solidify its meaning. »**

Breathing out a long, thoughtful sigh : Darth Vader studied the lunealian Princess for a moment. Despite her delicate features and her young age : She never once hesitated with her answers, her voice never wavered nor betrayed any sort of reluctance either. The Sith Lord himself had to admit such a graceful commitment was impressive.

 **« Does that pact bother you ? »** Loralyn asked, looking up at Lord Vader with concern in her pink eyes.

For a moment, Darth Vader considered the question. In truth, he had been expecting the Princess to be as reluctant as he had initially been. To be confronted with such a noble acceptance had given him to reflect more about it. **« No. It does not. It is merely part of my duty. »** He finally answered, echoing the young woman’s own reflection on the matter.

Loralyn gave him an approving nod. **« My main fear was that maybe I wouldn’t suit your taste.** » She confessed.

For a moment, Darth Vader stared at the Princess in silent bewilderment. Any man would be obviously mad to refuse someone such as this woman for mate. Her grace, her beauty, the power she wielded, her devotion, her thoughtfulness... Perhaps Vader’s initial reaction had been too impulsive. Quickly dismissing the thought as he realized he had been staring for a bit too long, Darth Vader tilted his head. **« My taste ? »** He inquisitively repeated.

 **« Yes… »** Loralyn replied with a nod. She thought for moment, with a soft sigh. Then, giving Lord Vader a small slightly sheepish smile : The Princess continued. **« While I may have been aware of this pact since my childhood, I did not know anything about you. So… I was unsure if who or what I am would suit your personal preferences. »**

The admission only furthered Darth Vader’s surprised confusion and curiosity. But both were quickly assuaged by the Princess’s delicate smile and tender gaze. Despite having just met her and their conversation having only begun a short time ago, he was finding it frustratingly easy to relax in her presence. Vader had to give the Princess credit. There was definite cleverness and intelligence underneath that crown of golden blonde hair. At the very least, she was proving to be an interesting and entertaining conversationalist. **« Interesting… »** He finally commented. A short noise, what would have been a scoff if not for the life-support system, fluttered from behind Darth Vader’s mask. **« You do know that I could ask you the same question. Though I would be hard pressed to find any answer other than a negative one believable. »**

Lord Vader’s response was a puzzling one to Loralyn. It caught her a little by surprise. She had been expecting an answer with far more confidence, maybe even some arrogance. But, instead : Darth Vader sounded rather unsure of himself.

 **« I have been anticipating this meeting for years. I have been able to go through a lot of various scenarios in my mind and in my dreams. While your appearance isn’t like anything I have imagined : It’s far from being unpleasant. »** As she spoke, Loralyn’s gaze drifted along Lord Vader’s countenance and down along his body. She couldn’t help but take in every detail about his impressive stature. Her fingertips still tingled with the memories of how his suit felt and the muscle definition underneath it. Though her gaze politely flicked up to his mask, the young woman continued to look over the Sith Lord with sincere appreciation.

It would have been easy to simply dismiss the Princess’s words as empty flattery. But both her attitude and her gaze gave obvious credence to what she had said. Darth Vader certainly didn’t miss the fact she was leaning towards him ever so slightly and that her gaze never left him. Again it was a reaction he found most unexpected and, as such, fascinating. For once, someone was showing true interest in him. It was puzzling. Darth Vader had grown accustomed to being met with avoidance and revulsion, and was simply used to turn it to his advantage. But the Princess’s reaction was unlike anything he had experienced before, and it left him uncharacteristically speechless.

 **« I would like to get to know you better. Time permitting, of course. I am curious to know more about you. »** Loralyn commented.

Snapping out of his speechlessness, Darth Vader gave a quick dismissive wave of his hand : **« There is nothing of interest to learn about me. »**

The young woman understood without difficulty the unspoken meaning behind such an answer. Obviously, Lord Vader did not like to open up or speak about himself. Loralyn wasn't about to force him into any confidences if it wasn't his wish to share them. Instead, she respected his decision and simply gave him a polite nod.


	3. Securing the Pact

As he drew closer to the doorway of the penthouse balcony, the Emperor didn’t bother hiding his pleased grin at the sight of his apprentice conversing with Princess Alienora. Despite the initial reluctance he had shown his master, Darth Vader was proving to be a loyal servant.

Upon seeing the Emperor, Vaneé immediately dropped to a respectful bow.

Commander Priidge, to his credit, stood at attention ; gaze forward.

The Emperor waved a hand in acknowledgment at them both, but his words were meant for Vaneé : **« For how long have they been talking ? »**

 **« For about thrity minutes, Sir. »** Vaneé replied, looking to the ground.

**« Any argument ? »**

**« None, Sir. »**

**« Good... Very good. »** Palpatine murmured with a sly grin.

Though his eyes narrowed to a slight degree, Priidge remained silent. He was far more than just a servant to the Princess of Lunealia. Among other things, he was one of her most stalwart protectors. Being forced to stand outside and watch someone, as imposing as Lord Vader was, speak to her had been more than frustrating.

 **« I regrettably have to interrupt their little conversation. »** Palpatine continued before he moved to the window bay, beckoning for Vaneé and Priidge to follow.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Once the doors slid open, Darth Sidious immediately had the attentions of both Darth Vader and Loralyn Alienora. **« There are certain matters that need to be addressed before I can allow this meeting to go any further. »** The Emperor announced, without any prelude.

 **« Certain… matters… ? Sir ? »** Priidge inquired, closely following the Emperor. The honorific had been an almost too late afterthought.

Not forgetting his place, Vaneé watched with a confused and slightly insulted expression as Priidge questionned the Emperor.

 **« Yes. »** The Emperor sharply answered. He shuffled closer to the young woman, studying her appearance now that she was no longer wearing her heavy concealing cloak. **« Specifically matters concerning the Princess’s chastity. Such an important matter is something my apprentice himself needs to ensure. »**

Though blush rose to Loralyn’s face, she said nothing. She was well aware of the details and requirements of the blood promise that had been concluded. Such a statement from the Emperor was no surprise to her.

However, Priidge seemed taken aback to the point of being rendered speechless.

On the other hand, Darth Vader had to stifle a short noise of surprise. Such a matter hadn’t even crossed his mind. Though, now that it had been mentioned : He supposed it made sense. That still didn’t make it any less awkward to consider.

When the Emperor continued to look over the woman, as though she was an inanimate art piece : Priidge quickly found his voice back. **« As per the blood promise, Princess Loralyn has n– »**

 **« Commander Priidge… »** Loralyn interrupted, her tone understanding but firm. **« The Emperor is well within his right. Seeing as how this is of a potential upset for you, perhaps it would be best if you waited inside the penthouse. »**

Darth Vader watched as the Commander’s expression went from mute shock to somber resignation.

Standing up straight, Priidge gave a respectful bow to the Princess. Though he shot a quick glance at the Emperor, he said nothing and didn’t discussed Loralyn’s order. Instead, he pivoted and returned inside the penthouse.

To a small degree, Darth Vader felt a bit of sympathy towards the lunealian officer. There was no missing the fact he was fiercely protective of the Princess. Judging by the way he was behaving around her, Commander Priidge had been almost as much of a fatherly figure towards the young woman as the former King of Lunealia had been. And now, he had to stand by and watch in silence as his charge was looked over by the two most powerful people in the entire galaxy.

On her side, Loralyn seemed relatively calm and docile.

 **« Thank you my Dear. »** The Emperor crooned dryly. His grin had never faltered throughout the entire exchange between the two lunealians. If anything, it had widened when Princess Alienora had sent Commander Priidge back inside the penthouse. **« I’m so glad to hear you value the terms of our little agreement as much as I do. As such, I’m sure you will understand the necessity for my apprentice to ensure that you are indeed as pure as your chaperon claims you to be. »** There was a pause as Palpatine gazed at her with his grin, before looking over to Darth Vader. **« Hm… Physically ensures, might I add. »**

Again, Darth Vader had to stifle a short noise of surprise. Judging by his grin, it seemed his master was taking a certain level of delight in demanding him do something so humiliating. However, it was something Vader had grown accustomed to over the years. Though, he could not help but sometimes silently question the reasons why Palpatine felt it necessary to embarrass him in some rather creatively heinous ways.

 **« Very well. »** Loralyn stated. If she felt any of the humiliation he did, she certainly didn’t show it. **« Lord Vader may do whatever you deem necessary. »**

Still feeling a nagging sense of reluctance, Darth Vader stared down at the young woman.

 **« Do not keep Princess Alienora waiting. »** Palpatine ordered.

Darth Vader motioned to her.

 **« She has already voiced her agreement once. »** The Emperor added.

With a short noise of acknowledgment, Darth Vader grabbed the Princess’s shoulder and pushed her back up against the nearest wall. The sudden and unexpected display of power caught Loralyn off guard. A gasp escaped her slender throat when she felt the cool wall against her back. There was no missing the raw physical strength within Lord Vader’s gloved grasp. She felt small ripples of thrilled anticipation that went straight to her core and warmed her body. Gazing up at Lord Vader with wide expectant eyes : Loralyn shifted her legs obligingly and pulled up her dress, as his second gloved hand slid up between her thighs. Despite the Sith Lord wearing a mask, her gaze never wavered. Standing so close to each other : It was as if they were both gazing into the eyes of the other, the Princess wordlessly encouraging him to continue. Another, far more audible, gasp slipped through Loralyn’s slightly parted lips when Darth Vader’s index finger slid up against the soft folds of her entrance before just barely slipping inside. Warm and surprisingly wet tension enveloped the gloved digit. It was a most unexpected welcome. One Darth Vader certainly hadn’t thought he would receive. Whatever surprise he may have felt was quickly washed away by the flood of stimulation rushing through his senses when the warm and wet tension of her entrance reflexively and briefly clenched around his finger. It took everything Vader had to stifle a groan. And, almost immediately : He felt his own arousal begin to press against the confines of his pants. Determined to try and get ahold of himself : Darth Vader withdrew his finger briefly, before delving it deeper into the soft wet heat. The tip of his finger brushed against something very soft and very delicate within the Princess. Realizing it was the still intact sign of her purity : Vader stopped himself from pressing any further. This time, Loralyn wasn’t able to stop herself. As another gasp fluttered from her lips, her hands shot out and reflexively grabbed Lord Vader’s arm. For the briefest moment, Loralyn thought she may have overstepped. But if he felt any insult by the action, Darth Vader certainly didn’t show it. If anything, his reaction, judging by the sudden hitch in his breathing and the tilt of his head, was silently positive.

Not wanting to betray the distraction his own arousal was making, Vader had to take a moment before speaking. He didn’t want his voice to quaver when speaking to his master. Sidious was already deriving a great deal of glee from humiliating him like this. Darth Vader saw no need to indicate his Master’s means to degrade him was also unexpectedly pleasurable for him. **« The Princess is indeed virgin, my Master. »** He finally stated. He could only hope the Emperor paid no mind to the fact his breathing was quicker than normal. **« My fingertip brushed the physical sign of her chastity. »**

 **« Good. Very, very good. »** The Emperor crooned with a lewd grin. The grin then faded and was replaced with a steely cold-eyed expression Palpatine was particularly renowned for. **« Now, then : Destroy it. »**

Despite being inside the penthouse, it was obvious Commander Priidge was finding the entire ordeal sickening. He had managed to watch the proceedings, though with an obviously upset expression. This part, however : He found too much. With a dejected look : The Commander sighed and turned away, unable to watch any further.

Back on the balcony, Darth Vader was finding the situation he was in to be more uncomfortable with each passing minute. Though, not necessarily for the reason his Master would have thought. While humiliation was still nagging at him, it was now secondary to the carnal arousal taunting his senses.

The Emperor was irritated with the lack of action. If there was one thing Palpatine did not like to do, it was to have to repeat himself. He waited for only a split second, before scowling at his apprentice disapprovingly : **« What are you waiting for ? »**

Knowing there would be dire consequences if he didn’t do as he was told, Darth Vader forcibly composed himself. After giving an affirmative nod to show he had heard his Master’s order, he turned his attention back to the young woman. Her cheeks were flushed, but she was keeping her composure better than he was at the moment.

Without any further hesitation : Darth Vader undid his belt, freed his erect manhood from its fabric confines and pushed aside the silken folds of the Princess’s dress. Despite feeling incredibly exposed, there was also no denying he was obviously aroused by the prospect of what he was about to do. Not wanting to waste any more time, he grabbed the young woman by the waist and hoisted her up, her legs reflexively and loosely wrapping around his waist. With a stifled grunt of effort, he thrust upwards into her. The soft, warm and taut walls of her womanhood embraced his member. There was the unmistakable feel of her purity being teared apart under Lord Vader’s thrust. The feel was incredibly stimulating. Loralyn audibly whimpered and suddenly, her delicate features briefly twisted in a wince. As soon as the unbidden noise escaped her throat : The Princess blushed visibly, averting her gaze. Her grip on Lord Vader’s arm tightened. Though, he hardly registered it. All he could focus on was the feel of fresh, warm moisture slowly dripping along his thick manhood. His body reflexively tensed as his thoughts and physical reactions ran away from him. And, for the first time in a very long time : Darth Vader willingly indulged in them. There was no denying the Princess was incredibly beautiful. Her skin was flawless and her hair shimmered like the stars in the sky. Wanting to further indulge himself : He thrust again ; ensuring the action was slow, long and thorough. Another unbidden moan slipped from Loralyn’s full lips, but she couldn’t find the focus to care. This was all new for her. Though there had been a quick flash of pain when her virginity had been taken, it had immediately been replaced by exhilaration. Exhilaration at being claimed by such a perfect match. Never before had Loralyn felt so satisfyingly full. It stole her breath and made her heart flutter wildly behind her full breasts. It was all too much. Loralyn’s soft and sensual moans were the only things Darth Vader could now hear. The feel of her nails digging against his suit, how his skin prickled in unspoken desire to feel the Princess’s nails against it, the unmistakable feel of her soft walls clenching responsively around his thick manhood as her taken virginity dripped around it. It was all too much. With a groan he was barely able to stifle : Darth Vader indulged himself with a short series of rough and complete thrusts into her. As a testament to how aroused the Princess had made him, a brief but intense climax shuddered through his entire body. His senses spun in a quick, heady mess ; his body momentarily shivering from the rush. The rush of finally being able to spill his long time pent up seed into such a perfect partner. His breathing hitched and a flood of warmth, the kind he had never felt before, washed over Vader. Having never been in such a situation, the carnal stimulation from Lord Vader’s insistent thrusts was unlike anything Loralyn had ever experienced. Then, when the sudden warmth of his seed filling her spread through her : She quickly joined her mate in carnal bliss. Waves of erotic release went through her body rhythmically, causing it to tense in unison with the pulses from his manhood. Caught by a pleasant, blissful surprise : Loralyn couldn’t help but gasp a cry of ecstatic delight, clinging to Lord Vader to hold herself steady in the throes of her climax.

In those few, fiery, impassioned moments : The desire shared between the two was fully realized. Never before had Darth Vader experienced such arousal, nor yielded so hasty and easily to a woman. Never before had Loralyn felt such a strong and devouring attraction to any man. The burning, passionate physical attraction between them was unmatched.

It was only the inevitable contented exhaustion that followed that allowed Darth Vader a moment to compose himself. And, despite the instinctual desire to enjoy the moment : He knew he and the Princess were being watched by the scrutinizing eye of his Master. Quickly withdrawing himself and carefully putting back the Princess on her feet : He wiped two of his fingers along his now relaxed manhood to catch a bit of the blood from Loralyn’s taken virginity, before he got properly dressed back. Vader composed himself the best he could. He was once again grateful for the fact his mask hid his expressions. Indeed, he was both surprised and embarrassed at how easily the Princess had coaxed a climax from him. Pushing back the thoughts, unwilling to dwell on them : Darth Vader hurried over to the Emperor. He held out his hand to Palpatine, revealing his bloodied fingers as a proof of him having successfully taken the Princess’s virginity.

Their sight obviously pleased the Emperor, as a wide grin spread across his face. **« Good ! Very good ! The pact can now be fullfilled ! »** He exclaimed in cruel glee, tapping his fingertips together in excitement. He paced back and forth for a few moments, muttering to himself. He then looked between his apprentice and Princess Alienora. **« I shall be expecting an heir to be produced within the next five years. »** The Emperor then turned his back to them both and took his leave.


	4. A First Moment of Intimacy

As soon as the Emperor left, Priidge started to rush back to the Princess to ensure everything was well with her.

She was smoothing out her dress and straightening her posture. Upon sensing that Priidge was approaching, Loralyn shot him a pointed look that wordlessly told him to stand down.

Despite his surprise, the Commander obeyed and shut the window bay.

Loralyn turned her attention back to Lord Vader.

Once again, Darth Vader was seeking some level of comfort in the cool breeze and minor isolation the balcony provided. Whatever post-climax contentment he may have felt was now replaced with a mix of intense frustration and confusion. Vader had thought it would be impossible for him to ever feel such an undeniable attraction and such incredible physical sensations again. Much less with someone he had just met and barely knew anything about.

Sensing the turmoil in Lord Vader, Loralyn walked over to him. Stopping at his side, barely one or two steps away from him : She peered up at him with a curious gaze. His desire had been obvious. She had felt it. The young woman was wondering why he hadn’t acted on said desire, why he had restrained himself and withdrawn so quickly. **« Why did you stop yourself ? »** She softly inquired with a tilt of her head.

Darth Vader’s only response was to tilt his helm slightly towards her.

Loralyn went on : **« Any other man would have taken advantage of the situation. They would have continued and indulged themselves. Not you. Why didn’t you ? »**

Though his helmet concealed it, Darth Vader had been watching the Princess closely as she was speaking. Though, he hadn’t been really listening. Instead : He was fixated on her gorgeous and curved body, on her pale freckled face with its delicate features and full lips.

 **« Yet, you had every right to. »** Loralyn continued. **« I am now yours alone. As such, I consider you my husband. »**

Now… That was an answer Darth Vader hadn’t been expecting. Though, after a moment’s thought : He realized it fit with how she had behaved for the entirety of the evening. Still, it all made absolutely no sense to him. Irritated and frustrated with his lack of understanding and his still tumultuous emotions, he scoffed and turned his gaze back to the starry expanse in front of them : **« I have no time for such things. »**

Loralyn watched Lord Vader with a confused look. His statement wasn’t fooling her. She knew there was more going on within him than he was willing to admit. **« I do understand that you have your priorities, my Lord. »** The Princess said, her tone soft in an attempt to defuse the current tension. She reached over and lightly set a hand on his arm. **« Should you have the available time some day, I would very much like to see you again. »**

Though he was silent, Darth Vader did tilt an acknowledging gaze to the Princess’s hand. He watched as she bowed deeply and respectfully to him, before she turned and took her leave. Despite himself, Vader couldn’t help but watch her curved body as she strode fluidly out of the balcony.

Commande Priidge had been eagerly awaiting her return. But remembering his place, he paused before stepping towards Princess Alienora. He quickly scooped up her fallen coat and began dusting it off without ever breaking stride. **« Your Majesty ? »** He asked, his voice tense with concern. **« Are you alright ? »**

 **« Do not worry, my old friend. I’m feeling just fine. »** Loralyn reassured him with a comforting smile. She allowed her loyal attendant to help her back into her cloak, as the action seemed to add credence to her words for him. **« Come... Let us go back to the Aurora so that we may return home. »**

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Meanwhile, back in his solitude : Darth Vader couldn’t completely dismiss the young woman’s words or touch from his memories. Even through his armor, he could still feel her affectionate touch on his arm and her softly worded offer still echoed in his ears. The Sith Lord could no longer resist. Turning quickly, he began striding through the corridors of the massive building. He didn’t know exactly where he was going, but he knew who he wanted to get to. As though sensing his intentions, the Force guided his steps. Soon enough, Vader strode into an intersection of a hallway and found himself right in front of Princess Alienora and Commander Priidge.

Both quickly stopped at the sight of Lord Vader, though their expressions were starkly different. While Priidge appeared to be apprehensive and inconvenienced by the unexpected interruption, Loralyn welcomed it with a tender smile.

 **« Your Majesty… Before you leave… »** Darth Vader stated, motioning to the doorway of a nearby senator’s office.

 **« Of course, my Lord. »** Loralyn replied. She looked to Priidge and gave him a half-nod. **« Please, Commander : Wait here until our business is concluded. »**

Though he was obviously reluctant to leave the Princess in head-to-head with Lord Vader once again, Priidge had no choice but to obey the order he was given. He stepped aside as Loralyn followed the Sith Lord into the empty senator’s office.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Darth Vader roughly grabbed her and backed her to the large desk in the center of the dimly lit office. His gloved hands slid around and under the folds of the Princess’s dress, roaming around her soft skin. He particularly paid a special attention to the young woman’s full, shapely breasts. Loralyn wordlessly understood what Lord Vader’s desires were. As his betrothed and as deeply infatuated as she was with him, the Princess was more than willing to indulge in the Sith Lord’s desires. She didn’t resist as he pushed her back to the large desk behind them before turning her around so that her back was to him. As years of pent up carnal desire finally began to break free, Darth Vader pushed aside the folds of her dress before yanking down her undergarments. Then in a single, fluid motion : He undid his belt to free his already erect manhood from the confines of his pants. Gripping the young woman’s hips : He then thrust into her, audibly groaning as the same warmth enveloped his hard member. Loralyn gasped a moan and bit down on her bottom lip, as she was completely filled and just barely beyond what her virgin womanhood was capable of holding. She clutched at the desk, her heart already fluttering with the thrill of being so roughly claimed by this powerful man she could now call her husband. Fully giving into his wanton desires, Darth Vader yanked down the front of her dress. He leaned forward so that he could indulgently fondle her full breasts, caressing in his gloved hands. After savoring the wonderful sensation of being fully hilted in the Princess for a few moments, Vader began setting a hard and insistent pace. Right now, all he wanted to do was give into the fiery desire that was rushing through him. Her entire body bucked under each thrust, and Loralyn once again couldn’t help but appreciate Lord Vader’s impressive physical strength. Each thrust was a thrilling mix of painful pleasure. She didn’t stifle her moans or gasps, but kept herself pressed down against the desk as much as she could so as to allow him to completely assert his dominance. It had been many long and lonely years since Darth Vader had been able to experience carnal satisfaction, but he certainly never felt one like this. Though he was convinced the attraction was purely physical between the Princess and himself, that didn’t make their copulation any less enjoyable. There was no denying the young woman’s radiant beauty and wonderfully full breasts, as well as her gasps and moans, further stimulated his lust. Overall, she had and continued to submit fully to him. The feel of her insides responsively tensing to Lord Vader’s thick manhood and finding previously ignored spots of sensitivity within Loralyn felt wonderful. She couldn’t help but writhe around on the desk, her nails scraping across the smooth surface. She could now feel his actions becoming rougher and less coordinated. His breathing was audibly labored. And in a split instant, Darth Vader’s climax snapped free. With a loud, pleased groan : He hilted himself fully within the Princess, particulary relishing her sharp mute gasp as he did so. His senses spun in a heady mess as waves of erotic ecstasy overcame him. Holding fast to her, the Sith Lord completely lost himself and deep within her. The warmth of Vader’s seed once again filling her sent a tremble of both excitement and stimulation through Loralyn. She couldn’t help but audibly moan her contentment and raise her hips a little, ensuring his manhood remained hilted completely into her for the full duration of his climax. It felt so satisfying for so many reasons.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway : The Commander was doing his best to try and remain composed. It was proving to be incredibly difficult however, as neither Lord Vader nor Princess Alienora were even trying to be quiet about their intercourse. Sighing heavily and tapping his foot, Priidge began humming to himself. He looked around the empty hallway, trying to find anything that would provide a decent distraction. He even tried to busy himself with cleaning the Princess’s cloak and straightening his uniform, but all the while he could still hear the both lovers.

Though his climax may have subsided, Darth Vader was hardly done with the Princess. Carnal desire and heated lust were hammering through him, as was the demand for further satisfaction. Rocking back and forth slowly, he savored the post-release contentment washing over him. It was something he had not been able to do while the Emperor had been watching them ealier. It only took a few moments for Vader to recover his energy, and soon his body was aching for another climax. So, without wasting any more time : He grabbed the Princess by the hips and hoisted her up just enough to give himself the right angle. As soon as he could : He began thrusting in and out of her, groaning contentedly at the feel of how tight and warm her womanhood had become. Once again, her gasped moans echoed delightfully in his audio receptors and her body receptively bucked with each thrust he inflicted her. Loralyn hadn’t been expecting Lord Vader to continue. But now that he was, she was more than willing to submit once again. He still had her pressed against the desk and continued to fondle her breasts roughly from time to time. Though, the young woman could now hear some sort of appeasement in his groans and how much he was enjoying himself. For her, that was more than enough. Hearing that, feeling that sent thrills of excitement through her whole body. And as his thrusts became rougher and more insistent, tension began to rise up within the Princess. Her moans responsively became more audible and she writhed on the desk once again. A climax of her own was quickly building up within her, one Loralyn hadn’t been expecting so soon. Continuing his now fast and demanding pace, Darth Vader gripped her hips a little tighter. He could feel her writhing underneath him, but it only helped tease at his hard manhood. The heat and the carnality of the situation was incredibly stimulating. He could feel his climax quickly nearing its peak. Wanting to indulge himself as fully as possible : He put on an extra burst of speed, relishing her whimpered moans and the wonderful feel of her womanhood. The sudden burst of speed had been unexpected and within seconds : Loralyn felt her climax begin racing through her. A delighted cry escaped, unbidden, from her full lips as her entire body was gripped by rhythmic erotic release. In those moments, she could feel just how satisfyingly well Lord Vader filled her and how his thick manhood stretched her walls to just the right limits. It was all such a bliss that the young woman willingly gave in to all those sensations. As soon as the soft taut walls of the Princess’s womanhood had begun massaging his member, Darth Vader’s climax peaked. All the stimulation had been perfectly overwhelming. So, with a rasped grunt of effort : He thrust hard into her to hilt himself completely once again. His hot seed spilled into her in thick pulses, the carnal release flooding all of his senses with a sexual satisfaction the man had never experienced before. After a few more seconds of erotic bliss, both Darth Vader and Loralyn began relaxing into the post-climax contentment.

As he did, Vader found his senses slowly returning to him. He looked over the Princess’s curved body for a lingering moment, before he reluctantly pulled out of her. Cleaning and composing himself, Darth Vader didn’t look at the Princess. He could hear her slowly rising from the desk and arranging her clothes, but he only looked at her once he was finished. **« You may go now. »** The Sith Lord stated curtly. He expected his statement, and moreover his actions, to be met with resistance from the young woman. He expected her to be upset with him for having been so rough with her. So, when she smiled warmly and nodded : Darth Vader was at a loss for words.

Loralyn quickly smoothed her dress, before heading for the door. She couldn’t help but notice that Lord Vader seemed bewildered by her actions. Loralyn found it curious, given that she was taking her leave as he had asked her. **« Was there something else, my husband ? »** She asked softly with a tilt of her head.

Again, words failed Darth Vader. Though, he soon realized he was more or less gaping at the Princess. Had it not been for his mask, his expression would have been completely given away. Feeling embarrassed by his lack of response, he quickly shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. **« No. There is nothing else. You may go. »**

 **« Very well. »** Loralyn paused, then smiled a little more affectionately at Lord Vader. **« Thank you for this moment. »** With that, Princess Alienora turned and left.

She was greeted by a very flustered Commander Priidge in a now very straightened uniform. While the officer helped her into her cloak, Loralyn couldn’t help but note he was blushing quite noticeably. The Princess opted to stay silent on the matter, save for a discreet mischievous smile. The two then continued on their way back to the Aurora.

Meanwhile, back in the room : Darth Vader was left bewildered and speechless. The Princess’s reaction had been the stark opposite of what he had been expecting. He couldn’t stop wondering if she could have truly enjoyed such a physical intimacy with him ?


	5. Lunealia

_Two months later._

Darth Vader’s own Imperial Star Destroyer – the Devastator – was fast approaching his destination through hyperspace. Though the ship was abuzz with activity : He was standing on the main bridge of the ship, lost into his thoughts. They kept drifting back to that one fateful night when he had met Loralyn Alienora of Lunealia, to how fearlessly and gracefully she had behaved throughout the entire evening, to her flawless beauty and intoxicating smell, to how warm and inviting she had been and to how strongly he had reacted. He hadn’t been able to stop his mind from daily rehashing this event for the last two months.

**« Lord Vader : We have arrived at the arrival coordonates, the lunealian system. »**

The formal announcement pulled Darth Vader out of his thoughts, just as the ship came out of hyperspace.

A verdant, lush planet suddenly appeared in front of them. Sunlight from a nearby star beamed down on it, making the planet appear as though it was glowing in the dark expanse of space. Glittering rings encircled the planet right around the middle, as its own beautiful decoration. Floating around the verdant planet were three gleaming moons named Ellion, Astriea and Cahtarth.

The Sith Lord couldn’t help but note the irony of the situation. He hadn’t been cast as the original leader of this mission. Grand Moff Tarkin had been the one initially chosen to deal with the small cell of rebels located on Cahtarth. It had only been at the last minute that Tarkin had been called away and Darth Vader had been requested to replace him. As per the agreement between the Emperor himself and the governing force of Lunealia : The Empire could not take action on Lunealia or its properties, not without explicit permission from the lunealian royalty. So, it was now necessary for Vader to meet with the ruling force of Lunealia. Princess Loralyn Alienora of Lunealia. Though he would never admit it aloud, he couldn’t deny how grateful he was for this opportunity to meet with the Princess again. The young woman had never been far from his thoughts since their introductions on Coruscant, not even for a single day.

There was an huge gate, guarded by the impressive lunealian military forces. It was the single access to the planet through the strong shield enveloping it.

The flow of Darth Vader’s thoughts was suddenly interrupted as a transmission activated.

**« This is Commander Priidge of Lunealia’s royal forces. The Empire has no jurisdiction here. You need to leave with immediate effect. Your presence will not be tolerated. »**

Recognizing the officer’s name and voice : Darth Vader turned to the comm from where the transmission had emanated. He strode over, holding up a hand to stop the ship’s admiral from answering. This was one call he was going to answer personally. **« Commander Priidge… »**

Priidge felt a chill go over him, as he immediately recognized the voice of his interlocutor. A deep frown crossed his features, before he sighed heavily.

The reaction wasn’t missed by the two pilots closest to him. One of them glanced up at him in concern.

Priidge just shook his hand and waved away the look, continuing to frown at the comm speaker. He knew good and well why Darth Vader was here. He was here for an audience with Princess Alienora. And even though he resented that fact, he knew he had no right to oppose. Nonetheless, he refused to make things easy for the Empire. So, after a stretch of silence that he purposefully drew out for as long as he dared : The Commander reached over and activated the comm. **« Very well. But only you, Lord Darth Vader, are allowed to pass the field gate. Your Star Destroyer is not permitted into the planet’s atmosphere but a shuttle will be, under escort. »**

Back aboard the Devastator, Darth Vader immediately answered : **« Very well, Commander. There will be a shuttle presenting at the gate shortly. »** He then turned to the ship’s admiral. **« You are to keep the ship peacefully orbiting around Lunealia and await my return. Do not antagonize, nor engage their forces. Finally, I am not to be disturbed for any reason while I am away. »**

 **« Understood, Lord Vader. »** The admiral smartly replied, with an affirming nod. 

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

As he easily piloted the shuttle through the single gateway of Lunealia’s force-field : Darth Vader felt something guide him. He was vaguely aware about the gateway closing behind him and the four fighters escorting his shuttle, but it was of no concern to him. His focus was on Lunealia itself. The royal palace immediately came into view once the shuttle broke through the pristine clouds of the planet’s lower atmosphere. Seeing a suitable spot : Darth Vader expertly landed the shuttle, with his escort following suit. It placed him within close proximity of the royal palace, some hundred meters away from the impressive work of architecture. Stepping out of the shuttle, Darth Vader was struck by an overwhelming feeling of how strong the presence of the Force was here.

 **« Lord Darth Vader. »** Commander Priidge strode towards the Sith Lord. There was no missing he appeared perturbed by the presence of the imperials. Nonetheless, he gave a courteous nod towards him as he approached. **« While your presence is most unexpected, you are welcomed on Lunealia. I presume that you are here to meet with Princess Alienora ? »**

**« You presume correctly. »**

**« Very well. »** Priidge replied dryly. **« I shall escort you to her. »**

 **< _« That will not be necessary, my dear Friend. » >_** Princess Loralyn’s voice echoed through the Commander’s mind.

Priidge stopped and frowned, obviously confused by the order : **<** **« But... Loralyn… » >**

**< « _I appreciate your desire of protection, but I am in no danger with Lord Vader. Please, Commander : Stand down. » >_**

Though it was obvious Priidge was reluctant to follow the order, he did so anyways. He stepped aside with a short bow : **« The Princess of Lunealia awaits your company. »** The Commander then walked back to his ship.

Nobody stood in his way. The people milling around, going about their daily lives, seemed more focused on whatever they were doing than on the Sith Lord’s presence. There was the occasional glance up at him, but none ever lingered. It was something that he silently appreciated. As he continued to walk towards the royal palace, Darth Vader couldn’t help but note there were just a very few employees. There were only the necessary guards, who did not impede him, and the gardeners. And, throughout all of this : The incredibly strong presence of the Force remained steadfast and unwavering. There was no denying Lunealia was unlike any planet, any environment he had ever been to. Moreso, it was a place he had yearned for but never been able to find until now. Its lush and vibrant flora was a stark contrast to the metal confines of the imperial ships Darth Vader normally found himself in. The clear skies and pure air were so different from the discord of Mustafar, his usual place of residence. If there was one description for the bountiful and beautiful planet of Lunealia, the Sith Lord would have settled on peaceful harmony. Everything about the planet radiated it. The Force had a strong presence in everything, from the flowers to the citizens. Yet it weaved itself seamlessly into all of those, never once did it overpower them. The complete calm brought an incredible soothing feeling to the chaos wracking his core. It was so unlike everything he had ever known, but everything he had always been secretly wanting. There was no sense of upset or judgment, just a peaceful haven that melded in perfect union with the Force. Approaching the massive gilded doors of the palace’s entrance, Darth Vader was greeted by a young maid and an old butler.

They both bowed respectfully and opened the doors for their guest without a word or hesitation.

Wordlessly, Darth Vader strode into the palace.


	6. A Second Meeting ( I )

As soon as he crossed the threshold : The presence of the Princess rushed around and over him. Her light, flowery, intoxicating smell. Her soft, inviting warmth. It was almost already too much for Darth Vader. Her presence was everywhere. It was almost more than he could handle. Despite the fact he couldn’t quite explain why, he knew he didn’t need any help to find the young woman. His instincts guided him without fail or hesitation through the corridors, along the glowing hallways or through some indoor gardens. While she was his sole focus, Vader couldn’t help but appreciate the intricate and expert craftsmanship of the palace’s architecture and layout. It was beautiful and, once again, unlike any other place he had ever seen on any other planet he visited before.

Loralyn heard Darth Vader’s footfalls echoing through the hallway long before she saw him. The sharp click of his boots against the polished floors reverberated through the cool air. Each one sent a small shiver of excitement and anticipation through the young woman, especially since she hadn’t expected to experience another meeting with Lord Vader anytime soon. As they grew louder and closer, she could feel her heartbeat quicken. She had been hoping and longing for the day he would finally visit her.

Unaware of the fact the Princess had heard him : Darth Vader continued through the hallways, letting his instincts guide him. As he neared the entrance to the diner room, he saw the double doors were already open. Never breaking stride, he continued on his way and entered the room. It was only the sight of the Princess herself that brought him to a stop.

The young woman, who had just left her bed to enjoy her breakfast, was clad in a most becoming outfit of pinkish hues. The top was a brassiere-type that snugly clung to her full, perfect breasts. Gauzy sleeve-like extensions were draped across her upper arms, held in place by golden bangles. Her slim midriff was exposed, accentuating her curves and drawing Darth Vader’s gaze along her body. The skirt she wore was of the same gauzy material. He could see her slender legs, as they were just barely concealed by the fabric. Finally, the Princess’s panties and skirt were held in place by delicate pieces of finely wrought gold. It was more than enough to send a sudden and strong surge of arousal through him.

Now with Lord Vader standing before her, Loralyn found herself almost overwhelmed. His presence was just as powerful and impressive as it had been the first time. And also, very arousing. Warmth of desire began to spread through the young woman. **« Lord Vader… I am very happy about your unexpected visit. »** She stated softly, stepping over to her mate. She stopped just in front of him, warmly smiling up at him. **« I must admit that I am most pleasantly surprised by your initiativ. »**

Though Darth Vader heard what the Princess said, he could barely focus on her words. His arousal and his desire were so pronounced that the majority of his attention was on her enticing body. The fact that she was standing right in front of him and that he knew she was his was too much to ignore. **« There is… »** One of Vader’s hands, as if on its own volition, drifted up to his mate bare waist. His gloved fingers began tracing along the curve of her side, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. **« There is… a base. »**

Leaning into the touch and knowing Lord Vader’s gaze was going over every bit of her body, the young woman’s smile took on a more inviting tone. She softly sighed, knowing the strength he wielded with the same hand he was touching her with. Loralyn couldn’t deny such a thought was exciting, and it only intensified her arousal for the Sith Lord. **« A base ? »** She repeated with an endearing gaze, in an attempt to coax him along.

 **« Yes… A… A base. »** Now his both hands were on the Princess’s body. His thumbs traced slight outlines on her midsection, leading down to what her panties concealed. Meanwhile, his gaze was continually drawn back to her full bosom. He marveled at how her top just barely concealed her full breasts, how easy it would be to reveal them completely for his simple enjoyment. **« A... rebel… base »**

Had the attraction between the two not been so strong, there may have been a bit of humour to be found in Darth Vader’s fumbling for words.

More than ever, he wanted to tear the Princess free of her clothes and ravish her to his fullest indulgence.

 **« A rebel base ? »** Loralyn inquired once again, though she was hardly interested in the topic at the moment. Instead, she was fixated on the Sith Lord who was exploring the exposed parts of her body with his both hands and the unexposed parts with his eyes. **« Where is it located ? »**

 **« A moon. »** Darth Vader replied, obviously distracted. **« One of the moons… »**

Leaning forward a bit more and absolutely not resisting when Lord Vader pulled her body against his : Loralyn warmly smiled up to him. She could feel his thick erection through his pants and the definite wetness between her own thighs. **« Let me provide you with some relief… my Lord. »** She murmured, promisingly licking her lips.

Immediately understanding the meaning of the Princess’s offer, Darth Vader held still as she knelt down in front of him. As she did so, he took advantage of the situation to grab her breasts and fondle them in rough appreciation. Quickly yet carefully undoing Lord Vader’s belt, Loralyn soon freed her husband’s erect manhood from its fabric confines. Almost immediately, she caught its tip with her soft, full lips and gave it a teasing suckle. Darth Vader loudly groaned and placed his hand on the back of the the young woman’s head, pushing at it so as to guide her mouth further down along his penis. Making a soft noise of concession, Loralyn slowly took his member into her mouth. She did so until it was completely in her mouth, pressing her tongue up against the hard and thick shaft. She could already taste Lord Vader’s arousal on her tongue, which only increased the heat and wetness growing between her thighs. She gave a wanton moan, shuffling closer to the Sith Lord. Loralyn straddled his boot, rutting up against it slowly. Her breasts rubbed against his leg while her hands clutched at his thighs so as to give her the proper leverage. The feel of the Princess’s mouth on his manhood was a magnificently satisfying feeling. As her tongue expertly ran up and down his hard shaft, Darth Vader loudly groaned again. He gripped a little firmer at the back of her head, his fingers weaving into her blonde locks. Her lips, firmly wrapped around his member, sent waves of stimulation through him. He could feel his body warming in ways he had never experienced before and it left him wanting more. Rocking his hips back and forth, Vader worked his manhood in and out of the young woman’s accepting mouth. Her full lips and talented tongue coaxed along the Sith Lord’s growing climax. His approving groan was met by a pleased, wanton moan from the Princess. He could tell she was enjoying the act, which made the entire ordeal all that more pleasurable. At Lord Vader’s wordless urgings through his heavy breathing, Loralyn quickened how she worked her mouth along his manhood. Another pre-climatic spurt of his seed smeared across her tongue. She continued pressing her tongue up and down his thick shaft, before lolling across the tip. Now, with his climax aching for release : Darth Vader couldn’t help himself. He quickly rocked his hips back and forth, his breathing quick and heavy. His grip on the back of the Princess’s head was unyielding, as he intended for her to taste his full orgasm. Knelt before him, Loralyn could both hear and taste his climax approaching. Due to the sheer thrill that performing the act was providing, the same could be said for the Princess. Her thighs, hot and coated with her own arousal, trembled in anticipation. Clutching at her husband’s strong thighs, Loralyn eagerly moaned when she felt Lord Vader’s manhood begin to throb as his climax peaked. Slowly pushing his member fully into Loralyn’s mouth, Darth Vader loudly groaned as his climax peaked. He tightly held on to the back of the the young woman’s head, rocking back and forth slowly as his senses spun in a wonderfully erotic way. In the midst of his carnal release : He was vaguely aware of the Princess’s muffled cry as her own orgasm peaked. The satisfaction of being able to perform such an erotic act for her Sith Lord was so enjoyable that Loralyn hadn’t been able to help herself. As hot, thick pulses of Lord Vader’s seed filled her mouth, it sent stimulating thrills through her and straight between her thighs. With a moan that was muffled by her husband’s manhood, Loralyn climaxed. Closing her eyes tightly, she clung to her husband as her thighs trembled ; the results of her orgasm slipping down them. Pressing her slender and curved body up against his leg, Loralyn suckled down his hot seed and the tip of his delightful manhood as she rode through the throes of her own climax.


	7. A Second Meeting ( II )

As his senses slowly began to return to him, Darth Vader eased his grip on the back of the young woman’s head. His breathing was coming out quick and short. The Sith Lord couldn’t deny he had missed her during those two months.

Meanwhile, at his feet : Loralyn was collecting herself as well. She cleaned her lips and adjusted her dress, before rising. When she did, she gave Lord Vader a tender look and a loving smile. Combing back a stray lock of her hair, she gave the black-robed man an inquisitive tilt of her head. **« So, my Lord… What brought you here ? »** The Princess asked.

 **« A new rebel cell has been discovered and located on one of the three moons that orbits your homeworld. »** Darth Vader explained. **« I need your permission to land on this moond to rid it of that insubordinate stain. »**

 **« Rebels ? »** Loralyn repeated, obviously surprised. Yet, a frown was already appearing on her features. **« On which moon are they ? »**

**« Cahtarth. »**

**« I see… That is troublesome as I did not give the Rebellion any permission to settle anywhere near Lunealia nor its moons. I have taken great lengths to keep my planet as neutral as possible. »** The Princess hummed in thought for a moment, murmuring about increasing the surveillance around the moons. Her coy grin then returned and she looked back to Lord Vader. **« So… What do I get out of this agreement ? »**

Darth Vader was surprised at the Princess’s boldness. There were only a selected few that would dare try and negotiate with him, so few that he could count them on one hand. Yet, the young woman definitively appeared not to fear him. « **I believe I have already given you more than enough. »** The Sith Lord retorted curtly.

 **« Hmn… I believe I will be the judge of that. »** Loralyn replied, her tone prim and teasing.

For a brief moment, Darth Vader was speechless. The Princess seemed to have a knack for doing so, though it surprised him each and every time she succeeded. Then, when the young woman didn’t falter from her question and instead gave an inquisitive quirk of her eyebrow : He finally found his voice. **« Very well, your Majesty. »** Darth Vader crooned, light sarcasm lacing his tone. **« What would you ask of me in return for your favor ? »**

Obviously pleased with the man’s decision to play along for the time being : Loralyn lightly giggled, before tapping at her chin. Once again she drew out the moment, as though seriously questioning what options she had available to her. She even went so far as to hum and slowly pace once more. She then coyly smiled up at Lord Vader, before she crossed her arms loosely : **« You seem to be a creative man. Perhaps you could surprise me with your decision ? »**

For a moment, Darth Vader was still. He couldn’t help but be in slight awe at the Princess once again. The way she teased him while always remaining respectful. Not only that, but she was still referring to him as a man. That was not a descriptor often associated with him any more. Yet, the young woman persisted in calling him that. Not only was her clever wit doing well to leave the Sith Lord speechless, but there was the undeniable physical allure of her. A beauty that was only emphasized by her teasing mannerisms and knowing grin. The realization mixed with their close proximity was more than enough to send a surge of renewed arousal through Darth Vader. In a split second : Carnal desire flooded through him, demanding indulgence. His body, normally cold and wracked with pain, was suddenly enveloped by a warm and wanton feeling. It was all so pleasurably overwhelming that Vader didn’t waste a second.

Lunging forward, he grabbed her by the sides and hoisted her up. Loralyn gasped and clutched at his shoulders, but she didn’t resist in any way. If anything, she seemed pretty excited by the sudden turn of events and his display of raw strength. Darth Vader found her reaction only encouraging and tightened his grip promisingly. Carrying the Princess over to the nearest table and roughly knocking aside the contents atop it, he sat her down on the smooth surface. Brushing aside her skirt, he wasted no time in tearing off the her panties. He tossed aside the unneeded fabric while quickly undoing his belt once again. Still clutching at Lord Vader’s shoulders, Loralyn invitingly wrapped her legs around his waist. Her heart hammered quickly in excitement, the heat of arousal rippling over her skin. There was a delightfully wanton ache growing in her core, one she knew would soon be satiated. With a breathless grunt of effort, Vader thrust himself into her awaiting womanhood. Wet heat squelched around his hard member, sending thrills through his large frame. Loralyn gasped once again, before moaning audibly as she arched her back. She still clung to his shoulders, using the angle to writhe her body up against his. Savoring the sights, sounds and sensations the young woman was eliciting : Darth Vader waited only a couple of seconds before setting a demanding pace. The table almost immediately creaked with his intense efforts. The Princess’s body rocked in perfect rhythm with his thrusts, her heady smile unfaltering. Her loud moans echoed against the walls and encouraged him to continue. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Darth Vader noted he was being just as rough with the Princess as he had been on Coruscant. He had been focused almost solely on his own satisfaction. Loralyn’s enjoyment had simply been a mean to heighten his own pleasure. From the sounds from her full lips to the feel of her curvy, enticing body. It had all been for his own carnal indulgence. Yet, the Princess seemed to be enjoying herself just as much as she had when they had first mate. She seemed to be driving pleasure from Lord Vader’s satisfaction while simultaneously encouraging it. Such a reaction was not something the Sith Lord had been expecting since he had been so demanding with her the first time. As his body was already thrumming with excitement from the Princess orally gratifying him, Darth Vader could feel his next climax quickly rising. His grip on her hips was unrelenting and her body bucked with each thrust. By now, he could faintly feel her fingernails through his suit ; as a wordless encouragement. Holding fast to him, Loralyn let her head fall back. Her long silken hair cascaded down her back, fluttering with each thrust. While keeping her legs loosely wrapped around Lord Vader’s waist, the young woman leaned up and pressed her body against his whenever the opportunity presented itself. Loralyn couldn’t help but notice that, despite his demeanor, he seemed to enjoy the gesture. His breathing hitched and seemed to skip each time, and his grip briefly intensified. Feeling his peak beginning to near, Darth Vader growled out a warning groan. He knew he was going to spill his hot, thick seed within the Princess again. Not only would he be adhering to his Master’s wishes, but doing so allowed him to have total satisfaction from their carnal act. So, with a shuddering breath : He put on an extra burst of effort. Groaning loudly as a shudder of erotic release rushed through him, the Sith Lord intensely climaxed. He grabbed the full curves of the young woman’s backside, hoisting her up so that he could hilt himself completely within her womanhood. He managed a couple of rough thrusts before feeling her climax as well. Her delighted cry loudly echoed through the room as his seed filled her. As soon as she felt the first pulse of her husband’s seed, a new rush of excitement flooded through Loralyn. It was more than enough to push her own climax to its peak. Her gasp of surprise when the Sith Lord suddenly lifted her up dissolved into an obviously satisfied moan and her senses spiralled into a pleasant mess.

After a few seconds of pure bliss, Darth Vader’s senses began to return to him. With a long sigh, he let the Princess relax on the table. He reluctantly released one of her hips so as to hold onto the edge of the table to brace himself. His breathing was coming out in quick, shallow pants ; making a wheezing noise he tried to ignore.

If Loralyn heard the noise, she certainly didn’t react to it. Instead, she leaned back against the wall the table was set against with a long sigh of her own. She combed a few stray locks of hair from her face, giving her man a content grin.

Though there was no missing the sparkle in her eyes that told Darth Vader they were far from done. That was something the Sith Lord was more than pleased to notice. It sparked renewed energy through his entire body, pushing away the typical exhaustion. Taking advantage of the moment, he grabbed the Princess’s chin and tilted her gaze up to his own.

Loralyn didn’t mind the action. It was quite the contrary, as the young woman smirked up knowingly at Lord Vader.

He didn’t bother stifling the low groan that escaped the back of his throat as the Princess wrapped her legs back around his waist and pulled him close. **« I was unaware that such a young woman could display such an impressive stamina. »** He commented, his tone relatively flat.

 **« Oh… There are many things you do not know about me yet, my Love. »** Loralyn purred, leaning up enticingly.

Now feeling completely invigorated, he grabbed Loralyn’s hips and thrust himself back into her. The heat that enveloped his manhood felt glorious, while the young woman's audible gasp sounded particularly sweet. Wanting to take his time, knowing that he could : Darth Vader kept himself fully hilted into the Princess for a long moment. Loralyn moaned and clutched at his shoulders. She breathed out a long, soft sigh ; feeling properly full with his thick manhood back within her. It was a wonderful mix of slightly painful pleasure, with her soft walls tensing intermittently as they worked to accommodate the sudden intrusion once again. Loralyn moaned his name quietly, before she rolled her hips coaxingly. Fortunately, it seemed as though Lord Vader shared her desire as he rolled his own hips in response. He paused for just a moment, relishing the tight heat around his member ; before withdrawing just to thrust roughly back into the young woman. Crying out in delight as small jolts of pleasurable pain fluttered up through her, the Princess let her head fall back as Darth Vader set a new pace. This one wasn’t as insistent but slower and harder, allowing him to hilt himself completely with each thrust. Loralyn’s arousal, now laced with traces of his own seed, dripped down along the shaft of his manhood. It pattered onto the table, evidence of how excited both of them truly were. Tightly holding onto her hips, he began to increase the speed of his thrusts. Once again, the table began to creak under the momentum. The sound was almost continuously drowned out by Loralyn’s moaning and Vader’s grunts of effort. As the Sith Lord continued to pick up the pace, the sounds only got louder. He could already feel his second climax beginning to notch up. Loralyn’s arousal was obvious and pronounced, with streaks of it being smeared along her inner thighs as he continued his fervent thrusting. His hard manhood stroked along every sensitive spot within her over and over. The Princess’s body felt hot with anticipation and desire, finding great satisfaction in the fact that her mate was obviously enjoying himself too. She moaned Lord Vader’s name once again, encouraging him to keep going and voicing how amazing he felt inside her. In this midst of his heady haze, the Sith Lord couldn’t help but marvel at how obviously the Princess was relishing their copulation. Despite him being focused on himself and acknowledging he had been particularly rough with her during their first time, Loralyn appeared to be enjoying herself as much as he was. From the sounds that slipped from her full lips to the enticing way her body writhed up against his own. All of it indicated the Princess was just as satisfied as he was. As if on cue, Loralyn moaned Lord Vader’s name once again ; her nails digging against the fabric of his suit. That was something else that fed into the Sith Lord’s arousal. The fact she didn’t seem turned off by his appearance or how he sounded. If anything, it was something she barely acknowledged. She just saw the man underneath the suit rather than the armor itself. Not wanting to let his mind get in the way of his own sexual enjoyment, Darth Vader forced these thoughts away. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, grasping the back of the young woman’s neck to keep her close. Her soft gasps mixed with his wheezed panting. As he felt his climax begin to peak, his grip on the back of Loralyn’s neck briefly intensified. With a loud groan, not caring about who might hear him : Darth Vader thrust himself hard and fully into her. He barely heard her cry of pained pleasure as he climaxed. Once again losing himself and his seed within the tense heat of her womanhood, he grabbed the Princess’s backside to hold her up against him. Not only did it keep him hilted completely within her, but it ensured that his seed pulsed deep within her vagina. Then, in the middle of his senses swirling in a carnal mess : Darth Vader heard Loralyn gasp loudly before she sharply arched her back. With her trembling body pressed against his own, the Princess made another delighted cry as she climaxed herself. The feeling of pleasured pain was nothing short of intoxicating and unlike anything Loralyn had ever felt before. Indeed, the only time she had felt such sensations had been during her first time with Lord Vader back on Coruscant. It was all so exciting and beyond words for the Princess. As the soft walls of her womanhood tensed around his thick member, Loralyn tightly clung to his shoulders. It gave her something to hold fast to as her senses spiraled out in an indulgent erotic mess.

As his climax subsided, Darth Vader gasped and leaned forward. Bracing himself with one hand against the wall behind the young woman, he worked to steady his breathing. Beneath him, he could feel the Princess’s trembling body begin to relax and the grip on his shoulders lessen. Easying his grip on the back of her neck, Vader quietly groaned and slowly rocked back and forth. He wasn’t ready to withdraw from her just yet. Instead, he wanted to savor the post-climax satisfaction that now flooded through him.

Though she kept her legs loosely wrapped around Lord Vader’s waist, the contented exhaustion washing over Loralyn made her lean back against the wall. With a long sigh, she looked up at the Sith Lord and favored him with a tired smile. A few locks of golden hair cascaded down her fully endowed chest, having been rocked loose from her braid by his thrusts. **« Now that we have negotiated over the matter… »** Princess Alienora lightly laughed. **« I believe there was something you wished to ask of me ? »** Loralyn asked as she slowly rubbed her leg along his hip.

Taking a moment to let his breathing even out, Darth Vader straightened his posture just enough so that he could look down at the Princess. He made sure to remain fully hilted within her, as he began to slowly massage her full breasts with one gloved hand. He nodded in response, continuing to indulge himself and relish the post-coital satisfaction. **« Indeed, there is. Your permission is required so that I may lead my troops onto Cahtarth and destroy the rebel base that has been settled there. »** The Sith Lord briefly paused to admire just how beautiful the young woman was. He couldn’t deny there was a part of him that felt pride at being able to call her his. However, he chose to keep those thoughts for himself.

Taking a couple of seconds to compose herself, Loralyn sat up a little straighter and brushed a few stray locks of her hair from her face. 

Darth Vader couldn’t help but note that even after having been ravished so roughly and recklessly, the Princess still appeared particulary regal. He also noticed, with no small sense of pride, that she still bore bruises from the first time they mated. None of them seemed to bother her and the look she was giving him exuded confidence.

 **« While you have my permission to get rid of the rebels, I do have some stipulations. »** Loralyn firmly stated, writhing a little under Lord Vader’s touch. Her eyes then narrowed into a faint frown. **« The Rebellion was never welcomed onto lunealian territory, as well as the Empire. We are neutral. As such, you and a small selected squad from your troops may land on Cahtarth. Commander Priidge and some of my own forces will accompany you. »**

Though his initial reaction was to balk at being given stipulations on orders from his Master, Darth Vader progressively relaxed as the Princess continued speaking. Despite her delicate appearance, Loralyn was obviously quite intelligent and calculating. The Sith Lord had to concede she had some valid points in her stipulations. Furthermore, to have not one but two factions annihilate their new base would degrade the rebellion morale even more. **« Very well. »** Darth Vader conceded with a nod. **« I expect your squadron to be ready within the hour. »** Then, with obvious reluctance : The Sith Lord withdrew himself from the young woman. 

She made a soft moan, but said nothing else otherwise. As Lord Vader dressed and composed himself, Loralyn did similar while remaining seated on the table. She reached out to lightly caress and grasp at his wrists, though not necessarily in an attempt to stop him. If anything, the Princess was seeking a way to hold him back just a little longer.

 **« Once the mission is successfully completed… »** Darth Vader continued, glancing down at Loralyn’s delicate hands, **« I will return here to properly thank you for your assistance to the Empire. »**

Loralyn was pleasantly surprised by his words and they brought a bright smile to her face. She gave an appreciative nod and reluctantly released his wrists.

With that, Darth Vader pivoted and took his leave. Now with a clearer mind, he gave himself a few moments to appreciate how comfortably the Princess spoke to him. He had grown so accustomed to being shied away from, that to have someone speak to him in such a frank and relaxed manner was pleasantly jarring. Princess Alienora didn’t seem to think twice about neither her actions nor words. It was something Vader found himself secretly enjoying.

Loralyn watched him go with an unwavering smile.


	8. A Different Point of View ( I )

To say Commander Priidge wasn’t happy with Loralyn Alienora’s decision – that he was to accompany Lord Darth Vader and his forces on Cahtarth – would have been quite the understatement. All it took was one look at the officer’s irritated expression to see that. However, he did not complain a word. For as much as he may have disliked the idea of working alongside the Sith Lord, he would respect his Princess’s decision over everything else.

Between being perfectly trained and wanting to show their high value to the Empire, they were all ready and waiting as Darth Vader strode forward. 

As he neared the lunealian warship and its crew, Darth Vader couldn’t help but note how quickly the soldiers assembled. Whereas he had offered Princess Alienora an hour to prepare her forces, it had only taken them thirty minutes to be ready. Despite Lunealia being a lush and peaceful planet, it appeared their military forces were not to be underestimated.

Despite his reluctance to do so, Commander Priidge greeted the imperial General with as much respect as his rank deserved. **« Lord Vader : We have been awaiting for your arrival. »** Priidge smartly stated. **« The elite of lunealian forces are available to follow your orders. W– »** The Commander suddenly realized Darth Vader had arrived alone. There were no other imperial forces accompanying the Sith Lord. Frowning, he looked back to Lord Vader. 

He seemed to be looking back at him with a mix of expectation and irritation.

**« Lord Vader… Where are your squad of stormtroopers ? »**

**« They are not needed. »** Darth Vader replied curtly.

For a few split seconds, Priidge wasn’t sure he had heard Lord Vader correctly. But he then realized the imperials were certainly intending to put the majority of the workload on the lunealian forces. Resisting the urge to sigh and roll his eyes, he composed himself and nodded to his commanding officer. While he didn’t doubt a Sith Lord was able to kill a few rebels, Priidge was still rather irritated his men would have to do the majority of the dirty work. Further adding to the Commander’s irritation was the obvious fact that Darth Vader was just returning from spending time with Princess Loralyn. A considerable amount of time. As much as he may have tried not to dwell on that fact, Priidge knew the Sith Lord hadn’t been just discussing politics with the young woman. That detail made the Commander feel a mix of revulsion and resentment. Nonetheless, orders were orders. And the Commander would never disobey to Princess Loralyn.

As they boarded the lunealian warship, Darth Vader couldn’t help but feel a bit of nostalgic want. The ship itself was both beautifully and masterfully crafted. Its aesthetics were beyond comparison, yet no functionality was sacrificed. The control panels were alight with a myriad of necessary controls. Each one appeared to be in top working order, without a single circuit being out of place.

Lunealian forces spread out across the command deck, each soldier taking their necessary place.

Standing in the middle of the command deck, Darth Vader continued to take in the impressive view of the ship’s inside. Though there was no frivolous decoration, there were still lunealian symbols dotting the walls. They were unobtrusive but vibrant and quite visible. He was rather pleased with that detail. Between his very presence and the visibility of the lunealian symbols, there would be no question about who had destroyed the rebel base. Even if it was just by video transmission, the rebels would be well aware that the lunealian system was not to be intruded upon anymore. As the ship prepared for take off and came to life, Darth Vader felt his nostalgic love for piloting return. While most ships rumbled to life, this lunealian ship purred to life. Its engines powered up with a soft, electronic whine before firing up smoothly. The rush of power sent a smooth vibration through the entire ship, and the control panels briefly illuminated and beeped quietly in response. Oh how he would have loved to have such a ship for his own personal use. While the imperial ships were powerful, none of them had the sort of sleek and stylish aesthetic this Lunealian warship did. The warship was such a fine piece of craftsmanship that Darth Vader was certain he cou–

**« Lord Vader : We are ready for take off. »**

Commander Priidge’s voice was a very unwelcome interruption to Darth Vader’s thoughts. He slowly turned to face them, hoping to make his irritation visible enough. Though the lunealian officer kept himself relatively well composed : Darth Vader did note, with some unhidden satisfaction, the faint wince upon his face. **« Then let us get rid of that intrusive rebel base. »** He simply answered.

With a couple of announced orders and tapped in commands, the lunealian warship began to float up into the air. It smoothly continued its elevation into the skies before heading towards the one entrance and exit of the gate. All it took was a typed in command and verbal confirmation from Commander Priidge to open that pathway. And soon, it was in outer space.

Again, Darth Vader couldn’t help but marvel at how gracefully the warship maneuvered. He barely felt any of the turns, changes in elevation or even changes in speed. In fact, had it not been for the massive observation window bay : He probably wouldn’t have even noticed such changes at all. The ship handled as beautifully as it looked. In the back of his mind, the Sith Lord wistfully wondered if the Empire could potentially employ any of the architects that had helped conceive this ship.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Cahtarth wasn’t very far away from Lunealia. As one of its moons, it kept a relatively close orbit and soon came into view of the window bay.

It brightly glowed from the light of lunealian system’s sun, emitting a faint halo. The illumination was bright enough that, despite the distance, Darth Vader could see the small blur of the Rebel base. 

**« We shall be landing within the next ten minutes. »** Commander Priidge announced. He looked over the forces he had brought with him. **« Be ready to disembark immediately. We do not want to give these scoundrels any chance of escaping. »**

At that announcement, Darth Vader pulled himself out of his thoughts. They were useless for now. He had to collect himself and focus. He had a mission to accomplish for both his Master and Princess Alienora. And as usual, he would not fail.

As the ship neared Cahtarth, it entered a stealth mode that completely silenced its engines and cloaked the rest of its approach. The closer it got, the more clearly visible the three rebel transport ships became. And as soon as they were close enough, the plasma cannons of the warship fired up. Within seconds, the cannons were fully charged and humming with power.

Darth Vader watched as the lunealian warship took aim at the closest transport ship.

All it took was verbal order from Commander Priidge and the cannons fired three vibrant, consecutive blasts. They all hit their mark and the transport ship was reduced to glittering ash.

**« Commander : We are prepared to land. »**

**« Very good. »** Priidge replied, giving the soldier a nod. He then looked to Lord Vader, who had hardly moved about the ship during the entire flight. **« We will be landing shortly. You may prepare as needed, my Lord. »**

 **« I am already prepared, Commander. »** Darth Vader calmly replied, only slightly tilting his head towards Priidge.

Sighing inwardly but maintaining his composure, the lunealian officer turned and went to get his own weapons.

As the ship came to a landing as smoothly and quickly as possible, its main bay door opened with a soft hiss. A rush of cold air flooded the ship, followed by the panicked shouting of rebel forces. They were trying to escape to one of the remaining two transport ships. Unfortunately for them, the soldiers aboard the lunealian warship had anticipated such an attempt at fleeing. The ones manning the cannons of the ships took aim at the two transport ships and opened fire.

As the ship’s cannons made short work of the transport ships, Commander Priidge assembled his soldiers.

They were all armed and ready, and would be heading out into combat soon. There weren't many of them, but they were all expertly trained.


	9. A Different Point of View ( II )

**« Leave no rebel alive. »** Commander Priidge stated loudly as he strode back and forth before the lined up soldiers. **« They have invaded upon a neutral territory where they are not welcome. We will not tol– »**

**« Uh… S-Sir ? »**

Taken aback by the unexpected interference, Priidge turned to the interrupting soldier. He was ready to reprimand him, but the expression on his face stopped him. It was a mixture of intense fear and awe, neither of which the soldier was making any attempt to hide. For a moment, the Commander didn’t understand what had startled him so badly. Then, following the soldier’s gaze : Priidge turned around and immediately got the reason for his uncharacteristically unnerved demeanor. The sight that greeted him was nothing short of horrifically awesome.

Much like a tidal wave of fire tearing through a forest, Lord Vader was cutting down the fleeing rebels with a frightening ease and an incredible efficiency. As he strode across the cold surface of the lunealian moon, the Sith Lord effortlessly yanked one of the rebel soldiers to him via the Force just to impale him upon his crimson lightsaber. He never broke his stride and continued onwards to the center of the rebel base. There were a few rebels who attempted to bring down Darth Vader with plasma rifle fire, but each attempt was in vain. Again utilizing the Force, he off-handedly bat away the offending gunfire. Sometimes he sent the blasts straight back to their shooter, killing them with their own plasma blasts. For others, he forcibly pulled them close before choking them to death.

**« Uh, Sir ? S-Should we go to assist ? »**

Unable to tear his gaze away from the grisly scene playing out before him, Commander Priidge could only shake his head. Though he was managing to maintain his composure : This was one of the few, one of the very rare times anyone had seen the officer rendered speechless. Finally though, after realizing how close Lord Vader was getting to the rebel base : Priidge managed to find his voice. He didn’t want the Empire to think the lunealian forces were completely useless. So, he loudly cleared his throat to get the attention of his soldiers and motioned towards the still open bay door. **« Follow behind Lord Vader, but keep your distance. »** The Commander ordered, making sure to stress the last part of his order. **« Ensure that there will be no survivor. »**

Though the soldiers were obviously uneasy to go out into the fray, they obeyed the given orders. As soon as they stepped out of the warship, however : It was obvious they were an unneeded force. Lord Vader had been unnervingly efficient in killing the rebels, so there was no survivor in need to be picked off.

Completely ignoring the soldiers behind him, Darth Vader continued to storm forward. By this point the remaining rebels were trying to outright flee for their lives. There were only a couple of them who tried to make a suicidal rush at the Sith Lord, but they only lasted for a few seconds. Once inside the makeshift base, he began to make his way through any equipment within range of his lightsaber. Amidst the flying sparks and bits of shrapnel, he could see two rebels desperately trying to send out a distress call. With a twist of his hand as he summoned up the Force, Darth Vader ripped them both away from the control panel and slammed them against the opposite wall. The impact made the entire base shudder and incapacitated the both rebels, but he was hardly through with them. With another twist of his hand, he yanked the first rebel to him. Before she even touched the ground, the crimson blade of his lightsaber had cut her down. Turning his attention to the second rebel, who was staggering away in an attempt to escape : He studied him for a couple of seconds. He made for quite the pathetic sight and the Sith Lord was more than happy to put him out of his misery. Striding forward until he was towering over the unfortunate rebel, Darth Vader glowered down at him. With a single, mighty strike from the red lightsaber : The rebel soldier was no more. For a long moment : Vader gazed down at the smoldering corpse, admiring his work. He obviously hadn’t missed the fact that Commander Priidge and his soldiers had witness each and every one of his actions. However, he wasn’t complaining. If anything, he was rather content with the way things had played out. Not only had he not had to worry about some clumsy soldier getting in his way, but he had been able to show off more than he anticipated.

**« You... killed them all… »**

Despite himself, Darth Vader couldn’t help the small smirk flitting across his features. He could clearly hear the slight waver in Priidge’s voice and there was no denying it brought him a bit of satisfaction. Now they were well aware of what he was capable of. Not only that, but the Sith Lord had little doubt the Commander’s report back to Princess Alienora would make for quite the commendation in his favor.

 **« Of course, I did. »** The Sith Lord calmly replied. He then looked back over the carnage he had wrought. As he did, a thought crossed his mind : He needed to have Cahtarth totally cleaned of the rebel presence. If the sympathizers of the Empire came to learn a Rebellion cell had taken refuge in the lunealian system and as such obtained their protection or – on the contrary – if sympathizers of the old Republic came to learn an officially peaceful system had destroyed a refugee camp and execute his inhabitants... In both cases, Princess Alienora would be in trouble. Any tracks of their passage had to disappear, so as not put the Princess at fault. **« Take your troops and erase all signs of the rebel presence here.** » Darth Vader ordered, as he turned his gaze back to the Commander. **« Ensure that it appears as though they have never put feet on Cahtarth. »**

The order surprised Priidge. He had expected Lord Vader to tear through the rebel base and leave the rubble in his wake. One of the last things the lunealian officer had expected was for him to care about cleaning the place. The Commander didn’t miss the fact this attention was made only to protect Princess Alienora. It was a detail he silently but greatly appreciated. **« It shall be done, Lord Vader. »** The lunealian officer smartly replied. For the first time, his name was much easier and much less bitter to pronounce.


	10. A Temporary Setback

After a short while, the lunealian forces had successfully and thoroughly carried out Lord Vader’s orders. Once they were done, there wasn’t a single trace of the rebel presence left on Cahtarth. There wasn’t even a smudge of blaster fire or rubble from the makeshift base. The moon looked just, as it had before the rebels had arrived, virgin.

After boarding the warship : Darth Vader, Commander Priidge and the lunealian soldiers made their way back to Lunealia. The trip was going relatively smoothly until a direct call for Lord Vader interrupted it. It was unexpected and emanating from the Emperor himself.

In a few, quick strides : Darth Vader stepped over to the communications terminal.

The soldier who had been manning it obligingly stepped aside, giving the Sith Lord as much space as he could.

Vader paid him little attention as his focus was on the call itself.

In an instant, an holographic image of Darth Sidious snapped into existence on the display circle of the communications terminal. He appeared to be well and in as good a mood as possible.

Though, Darth Vader had learned not to take such appearances at face value. He gave a courteous bow before he spoke : **« Yes, my Master ? »**

**« Lord Vader… What is your current status ? Have you completed your mission on Cahtarth ? »**

**« Yes, Master. The rebels have been crushed, as you wished. »**

**« Good, good. I knew you would not fail me. »** Tthe Emperor crooned. For a moment, he appeared to drift off into thought. His attention then snapped back to his apprentice and an unnervingly cruel grin spread across the old man’s features. **« Since your mission has been a success and is now completed, you are to return to Coruscant immediately. Do not waste a single moment with your return. We have urgent business to care about. »**

Whatever relief Darth Vader had felt with the completion of his mission evaporated upon hearing that order from his Master. He visibly balke, delaying his answer.

It did not go unnoticed by Commander Priidge. It was such a surprise for the him to see Lord Vader not immediately do as the Emperor asked that his mute shock was visible on his facial expression.

Meanwhile, Darth Vader struggled to find a proper response to his Master’s request. He had promised Princess Alienora he would return for at least the evening, if not the entire night. Now, he was being asked to break that promise. And for once since a very long time, it wasn’t leaving him indifferent…

His hesitation was not missed by the Emperor either. His grin was quickly replaced by a scowl he leveled at his young apprentice. He tented his fingers and tapped the tips together expectantly : **« Is there a problem, my old friend ? »**

Palpatine’s voice finally pulled out an answer from Darth Vader, though it was an obviously reluctant one : **« ...no, my Master. »**

 **« Good. You shall be back on Coruscant by two days then. »** The Emperor paused, before he gave his apprentice another pointed scowl. **« I will accept no excuses for an evantual delay. »**

With that, the transmission abruptly ended.

Unbeknownst to Darth Vader, the Emperor had been curious to see what his apprentice’s response would be. One of the most important details about the union between Lord Vader and Princess Alierenora had been that he would not, under any circumstances, grow attached to the young woman. That was a risk of unwanted weakness Palpatine was not willing to take. So, the fact that Vader had actually hesitated did not sit well with the Emperor. Regardless, he had eventually obeyed as he should. Darth Sidious would just have to ensure any reason for this said hesitation was properly exorcised from Vader. Since his apprentice was about to return to him, he would have plenty of opportunities to do so.

Commander Priidge would have never thought Lord Vader would have even just whispered anything against what the Emperor decreed. Even now, he could see Lord Vader was obviously conflicted about leaving far earlier than he had intended. Though the lunealian officer said nothing, he couldn’t help but wonder how things would go between the both Siths. At the very least, he doubted the Emperor would be happy about his apprentice being reluctant to instantly obey the order given to him.

**« Commander Priidge. »**

Snapped out of his thoughts, the lunealian officer composed himself and stood straighter : **« Yes, Lord Vader ? »**

 **« I mus– »** Darth Vader stopped and corrected himself. **« I will return to my Star Destroyer as soon as this warship will land. I have but one thing to ask that you do at my request. »**

 **« As you wish, my Lord. »** Commander Priidge couldn’t deny his curiosity was piqued. He couldn’t help but slightly tilt his head inquisitively.

**« Ensure to bid Princess Alienora a proper farewell on my behalf. »**

Despite how calm and cold Lord Vader was being, Priidge couldn’t help but pity the man to some degree. It was obvious he didn’t want to leave so quickly. It was obvious he both wanted and had intended to return to the Princess once the mission was over. **« Of course, Lord Vader. I will ensure Princess Alienora knows you bid her a cordial goodbye. »**

Though he didn’t say anything, Darth Vader nodded in both acknowledgement and appreciation. He did find it somewhat heartening that the one who would speak to the young woman on his behalf was Commander Priidge. He trusted him to be honest, due to his close relationship with the Princess. Indeed, Vader knew he would not deceive her for any reason.

As soon as the warship gracefully landed back in its hangar inside the force-field gate, Darth Vader immediately set out to return to the Devastator. His stride was strong, quick and with purpose. He made sure to not look back, not even a single time.

Commander Priidge, on the other hand, had just as quickly gone in the opposite direction. He had promptly made his way to his own star fighter and flown to the royal palace. He was willing to ensure he delivered Lord Vader’s message to Princess Alienora as soon as he could.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

By the time the officer arrived, Loralyn already knew Lord Vader was gone. She had been able to sense his departure through the Force. Moreso, she had been able to feel how conflicted he had been in taking the decision and how regretful he had been with the choice he had been forced to make.

All it took was one look at the young woman’s expression and Priidge knew she was already aware of the reason why he was here. So, instead : The Commander chose to tell Loralyn about how the mission had gone. While he spared her the grisly details, he did go ahead and tell her about the impressive show of strength Lord Vader had given as he was dealing with the rebels on his own.

 **« He is incredibly strong within the Force, my Princess. »** Priidge continued, keeping a close watch at her reactions. He could tell she was sad Lord Vader had not returned to sped the night here. Yet, he could also see she was keeping herself perfectly composed. **« My men and I only had to… clean up. »**

 **« That does not surprise me. »** Loralyn replied with a weak bout of empty laughter. She wordlessly appreciated the opportunity to talk about the mission rather than about Darth Vader’s absence. **« Anakin Skywalker has always been renowned throughout the galaxy for his great various skills. I could sense their extent before I even met him. »**

 **« Ah, yes. Of course you did, your Majesty. »** Priidge replied with a quick nod. He briefly smiled a sincere smile. **« I suppose it was just all the more impactful to me to actually see him display such skill and power with such ease. »**

As Commander Priidge continued to speak, Loralyn could feel a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. She didn’t miss her Commander was speaking about Lord Vader in a different manner than he previously had. The animosity had faded, as had the disgust. In their place was respect and what seemed like the start of a sincere appreciation. It was a change the young woman heartily welcomed and hoped would be encouraged in the future.

Once he had finished telling the Princess of how the mission had gone, Commander Priidge took a deep bow and then his leave. 

Finding herself alone with her thoughts, Loralyn wandered around her bedchambers. She couldn’t deny there was still a lingering sorrow Lord Vader hadn’t been able to come back, but its sting was eased by the knowledge he had not left of his own free will. He had wanted to keep his promise. As she walked out onto her balcony : Loralyn felt a genuine, small smile spread across her lips as she turned her gaze upwards to the starry sky.


	11. So far and yet, so close

Three months later, Darth Vader was still very much aware of the mistake he had made by openly hesitating to obey his Master’s command back in the lunealian system. The Emperor did not hold back in any way at making his displeasure known. So, Vader had spent those three months getting himself back into Palpatine’s good graces (however small they may be). Doing so also allowed him to bury his feelings for Princess Alienora as deep as he could. He had to ensure such feelings never appeared so blatantly again, especially in front of Darth Sidious. With such focus and initiative, Darth Vader completed each and every mission he was given flawlessly.

At first, the Emperor didn’t even give the perfect completions a second notice. Eventually, however : It became obvious he was noticing his apprentice’s efforts.

One day, Emperor Palpatine requested his apprentice to accompany him to the Senate meeting he was going to lead.

Of course, Darth Vader agreed. Declining to do so was simply not an option anyway. Yet, upon arriving at the Senate building : Darth Sidious left on his side to siege at the Senate meeting and Vader secluded himself in his Master’s office.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

He was still thinking over his last mission, where he had hunted down and successfully killed one more Jedi Knight. While it had been enjoyable to do so : Darth Vader was far angrier that he had not been able to find out the tiniest informations about the location of Obi-Wan Kenobi. His former Master continued to elude him and it was proving to be an endless source of frustration for the Sith Lord. Every time Vader hunted down and slaughtered a Jedi Knight, he hoped to learn where Kenobi was hiding. It was something that nagged at his thoughts almost constantly. Yet, his latest Jedi victim had been as useless as the one before him. All he had done was spout defiant nonsense, before whimpering in his death throes like the weakling he was.

It was only the beeping of the nearby communication device that pulled Darth Vader out of his anger and thoughts. Alone in the room, he turned around to face the door. The imperial guards, quite noticeable in their red dress, were still standing outside the doors ; dutifully guarding the room. As the communication device continued to beep quietly, Vader hesitated to answer the call. This was his Master’s personal office, so it was very likely that the call was destined to the Emperor himself. Yet, something in the back of his mind urged him to answer. It was strong enough to make him take the plunge. Still, he made sure to keep his response cloaked in a one way transmission. That way, he would be able to see the holographic image of the one who was calling, but they would not see him in return.

In an instant, an holographic image of Commander Priidge snapped into existence. He was visible from the waist up and the holographic image was a lifesize one. 

Darth Vader reflexively straightened his posture, immediately recognizing the lunealian officer.

 **« Emperor Palpatine, the lunealian government thank you for this opportunity to speak with you once again. »** Commander Priidge began. His posture was rigid and his tone impeccably formal.

As the Commander continued to speak, Darth Vader realized he was probably convinced to talk with the Emperor himself. Finding it quite humorous, Vader interrupted him **: « You are not speaking to my Master, Commander Priidge. »**

Immediately stopping as he recognized the voice, Priidge quickly blinked and lapsed into silence. Briefly rendered speechless, he coughed and cleared his throat.

Darth Vader couldn’t help but smirk as he watched the Commander work to regain his composure. His unexpected answer had had the expected effect and he was quite please with that fact.

**« Ah, Lord Vader… I-I was not expecting you to answer. »**

**« I can see that, Commander. »** Darth Vader replied, his smirk practically audible.

 **« Er… »** Again, Priidge briefly lapsed into silence, obviously unsure of how to proceed.

It was something Darth Vader found quite amusing.

**« Is... the Emperor there ? I had anticipated to speak to him on behalf o– »**

Before Commander Priidge could end his sentence, a slender hand reached over from the side and lightly rested on the officer’s shoulder.

Darth Vader immediately recognized this hand as belonging to Princess Alienora.

At the touch, Commander Priidge immediately stopped speaking. He softly smiled in the direction of the Princess, before he politely bowed and stepped aside.

Soon, the image of the young woman came into view and it was Darth Vader’s turn to be speechless. The lunealian Princess was indeed even more breathtakingly beautiful than he remembered. The dress she was wearing was of a soft, seagreen color and fit her in a most flattering way. The neckline plunged downwards, framing her full breasts in a way that immediately caught Vader’s eye. Finally, there was a seeming glow about her that only amplified her incredible beauty. Finding himself unable to look away from the young woman, Darth Vader couldn’t help but note she was this gorgeous completely naturally. She wore no jewels and her voluminous, silken hair was simply combed back so that it cascaded down her back. Its golden blonde color was accentuated by the color of her dress, which was of a simple but complimenting design for the Princess. Despite his efforts to bury his growing feelings for her, her simple sight had been enough to bring them back at the first plan and even more vibrant than before.

A wide, warm, loving smile spread across Loralyn’s features ; openly showing her pleasure to met with him again even if she was only hearing his voice.

It was a smile that was familiar to the Sith Lord, as it was the one she had always given him.

She inquisitively tilted her head to the side, but her smile never faltered : **« Lord Vader… This is a pleasantly unexpected surprise. »** Princess Alienora commented.

For a long series of silent minutes, all Darth Vader could do was admire the image of the young woman before him. Rendered speechless, he found himself taking in each and every detail of her he had missed during their long three months apart.

To her credit : Loralyn patiently remained quiet, her adoring smile never fading.

Finally, Darth Vader’s senses returned enough that he reached over and turned off the one-way feature of the transmission. 

In an instant, a holographic image of himself from the waist up was visible to Loralyn. The Princess’s eyes widened slightly in mute surprise. She then reflexively reached out to the newly manifested holographic image. Lips slightly pursed, the young woman lightly guided her fingertips across the perceived outline of Darth Vader’s image.

The gesture brought an unbidden smile to the Sith Lord’s hidden features. He couldn’t help but note that her first reaction upon seeing him was to reach out to him to try and touch him. During their time apart, he had found himself once again growing used to the initial reaction of people he encountered being one of fear and revulsion. Yet, Princess Alienora was the beautiful exception to that. Though he could not voice it, Darth Vader still managed to wordlessly show his appreciation for her reaction. He held still and did not try to stop her. He just watched her hand reach out to him and let her continue for a few more moments, before he finally spoke : **« I must inquire as to why you were trying to contact the Emperor. What business do you have with him ? »**

 **« Ah, of course. I understand you’re wondering about my call. »** The Princess murmured with a nod. She then lovingly smiled up to her beloved Sith Lord once again. **« Emperor Palpatine requested a meeting with me. I was contacting him so that I could let him know I would be coming on Coruscant soon to meet him. »**

Even though he managed to keep quiet, there was no missing the change in Darth Vader’s composure. His excited anticipation at seeing the Princess in person once again was blatantly obvious, even moreso to Loralyn.

Her smile took on a softer tone, but she politely said nothing.

 **« Would I be able to meet you during your visit here ? »** Darth Vader so easily asked the question that he did so without even thinking about it. It was as though his heart had asked the question on his own, without waiting for the autorisation of his mind. And even though his initial reaction was to balk because he had betrayed his emotions so easily, he was just as quickly comforted by the fact that only his Princess had heard him. Judging by her sweet smile and loving demeanor, she didn’t mind his question in the least.

Though Loralyn didn’t say anything in direct response, her radiant smile and affirming nod was answer enough. **« I will advance my arrival from a day and a night. And as we cannot land at the Senate itself : My ship will be landing at docking bay three behind the ruins of the old Jedi Temple. »** She explained.

All Darth Vader could do was nod in response. He hadn’t realized just how badly he had missed Princess Alienora over those long three months until now. Her kind and gentle demeanor. Her flawlessly radiant beauty. Her loving smile and endless patience. All of it and so much more of her he hadn’t truly appreciated until it was no longer within his reach. Now, with the holographic image of her before him : The Sith Lord was still coming to grips with how much he had been secretly longing for the young woman’s company.

As though picking up on Lord Vader’s speechlessness, Loralyn could only smile. She made a soft noise to clear her throat, before she continued. **« Even though I am certain you already know, I still want to politely remind you it would be best if you erase this message so that nobody else sees it. I will record another message for Emperor Palpatine. »**

Even though he was slightly nodding and appeared to be paying attention to her request, Darth Vader was listening without actually listening. All he could do was focus on the Princess and the sight of her. He didn’t mind what she was saying, so long as he could just hear her voice. All the while, the realization he would finally be seeing her in person once again kept going through his mind over and over. It sparked an eager anticipation within him he had not felt in ages. It was only when she fell silent in awaiting an answer from her betrothed that Darth Vader came to his senses just enough to respond. Quickly composing himself in an attempt to make his silence appear natural, he nodded again. Though, this time : He did so emphatically. A thought thought crossed his mind, a bitter memory he had carried with him ever since leaving Lunealia. Except now, he finally had the opportunity to alleviate some of that bitterness. It was an opportunity he was not going to let pass him by. **« Princess Alienora : There is something I do need to tell you. »** The Sith Lord quickly interjected. Though he hesitated for a split second, he just as quickly found his voice again. **« I... wanted to apologize… for having been unable to keep my promise to you three months ago. »**

Saying nothing, Loralyn slightly tilted her head in wordless question.

Darth Vader wasted no time in continuing : **« I promised you I would return to you that night, and... And I have been unable to. »**

Loralyn had been shaking her head since midway through Lord Vader’s statement. Her warm smile had returned, with a clear tone of both forgiveness and understanding. She quietly held up a hand and gave him a knowing look. **« You do not need to worry, my Beloved. »** The young woman quickly reassured him. **« I completely understand why you have been unable to rejoin me that evening. All is well between us. I assure you. »**

Though the Princess’s words did help ease some of the guilt that had been gnawing at his conscience, Darth Vader bitterly remembered he had been robbed of an opportunity to see her once again this night. Nonetheless, he gave an acknowledging nod in response to her statement. He started to say more on the matter, to try and explain better as to why he had not followed through on his promise…

But Loralyn turned the holographic transmission to full body and took a noticeable step towards him, interrupting him.

As the holographic image of the Princess got closer, Darth Vader curiously looked down at her.

Without pause, Loralyn closed the space between them and moved so that it appeared she was leaning against Lord Vader.

Though the affectionate attention initially caught him by surprise : Darth Vader – after a brief moment of pause – reached forward so as to hug the holographic image of Princess Alienora.

Even if they were lightyears apart, the digital embrace the two shared helped ease some of their shared longing. They both let the moment linger, finding some solace in the silent company of the other. It was a welcome and precious small bit of time together for the both of them. Then, the moment was over and the two reluctantly stepped away.

Still lovingly smiling up at Darth Vader, Loralyn spoke up first : **« I will be there within two days and have my ship land in the shadow of the ruins of the Jedi Temple. I look forward to see you in person once again, my dear Lord Vader. »** The lunealian Princess gently reminded.

 **« For the sake of a complete discrecy, I advise you have your ship land directly at my residence. »** Darth Vader suggested. **« It will be far easier to ensure you are not noticed or delayed in returning to me. »**

 **« Of course. That sounds like a far better and more convenient idea. »** Loralyn readily agreed.

With that, Darth Vader gave her the coordinates of his fortress retreat on the shoreline of the western sea in the northern atmosphere of Coruscant.

They were immediately recorded down by Commander Priidge, who confirmed them before once again politely stepping out of the conversation.

With that and knowing that this private moment between them was limited and could be interrupted at any moment, Darth Vader and Princess Alienora began to exchange their goodbyes.

For the first time ever, the Sith Lord bowed upon ending the conversation between himself and the Princess. It was just a bow of his head, but it was a sincere action nonetheless.

Princess Loralyn graciously returned the bow and the transmission ended.


	12. Brooding ( I )

As soon as the image of Princess Alienora was gone, Darth Vader felt the all too familiar cold of loneliness take hold of him once again. Thinking back about the conversation he had just had with the young woman, the black-robed man reached out to the empty place where her holograph had once been. His gloved fingers touched the empty air, only to further confirm the fact he was once again alone. Breathing out a long, raspy and tired sigh : He moved to delete the transmission. It was the safest thing to do. The Emperor mustn’t know about their reunion plans. Yet something stopped Vader’s hand before he could actually enter the command to delete the transmission. Though it was just a relatively short holographic message, it did allow him to see the Princess once again. Even in an holographic recording, she was breathtaking. Her image would definitely ease his ache of loneliness. Despite knowing his Master could come walking into the office at any time, the Sith Lord made a last minute decision. Quickly typing in a different command, he waited as the transmission booted back up so that it could replay. It only took a few seconds for the holographic image of Princess Alienora to reappear before him. Now able to fixate on the image of the radiant woman, Darth Vader watched as the transmission replayed before him. His mind was racing over the possibilities of what could happen when he would finally get to see her once again. He subconsciously began to slowly pace around the image, wanting to see and take in every detail about the lunealian Princess. Her voice was unlike anything he had heard bedore. It was both so warm and sweet that it helped calm Vader’s nerves and soothe his nagging feeling of loneliness. The transmission continued to play out and eventually altered in a snap second when the image became full body. For a few moments, Vader could only continue to appreciate her sight from his new angle. He then noticed a detail he hadn’t seen before when he had been speaking with Princess Alienora. That detail made him freeze midstep. His blood went cold and a feeling of dread chill washed over him. The Princess’s midsection was definitely rounder, providing a smooth curve against the fabric of her dress. It was an unmistakable detail. One that only amplified the horror dawning on him. Princess Alienora was undeniably pregnant. Darth Vader knew there could be no other explanation. The lunealian Princess was with child. His child. As he stood there in speechless horror, a flood of petrifying thoughts rushed through his mind. Though he was desperate to hold onto the memory of his holographic reunion with the Princess, Darth Vader couldn’t deny the worry threatening to mentally suffocate him. With their deal now accomplished, would he even be allowed to see Princess Alienora ever again ? Despite his wishes to do so, would he ever see his child or be given the opportunity to help care for them ? Finally, the most dreadful and chilling thought : What would happen if his past came back to haunt him ? What if the same fate befell the Princess ? What if just like before, Darth Vader found himself completely unable to save the precious few people who had come to mean everything to him ?

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Upon returning to his residence of Dark Palace, Darth Vader had gone to the comforts of a bacta tank at the end of the day. An attempt to try and calm himself. Though the soothing liquids did well to help ease the ache in his body, they did little to slow the thoughts racing through his mind. He could not dismiss the image of the young woman from his mind. He kept replaying the holographic message over and over, taking in every detail and practically dedicating it to memory. Against his better judgment and the Princess’s advice, Vader had not immediately erased the holographic message. He had simply not been able to bring himself to do so. Not when he had the opportunity to see and hear Princess Alienora over and over. So, instead of deleting the message : He had downloaded it to a small, portable and personal player he could easily take with him and keep on his person without drawing attention to himself. With each repeat playing of the message, the Sith Lord had been just as fixated on the young woman the seventeenth time he watched the message as he had been the first time. She never failed to captivate him. Except now : There was another detail about her that demanded Darth Vader’s attention. Along with her glowing beauty and graceful demeanor, she now had the slightly rounded belly of a pregnant woman. It was a detail he was obsessing over. Once again replaying the message in his mind, he paused and looked over to the small table right at the side of the tank. Resting on it was the portable player, along with a few other personal items. He studied the player for a long moment. He then mentally activated a command through the Force and the holographic message began replaying once again. Vader watched it for a few seconds.Then, with a low groan of effort : The Sith Lord reluctantly left the bacta tank and reassembled his prosthetics members. He couldn’t stay in the tank all night after all, no matter how much it may have soothed the ache of his damaged body. As he dressed back, his attention kept going back to the message. It just happened that this time, when he looked over to the player : He saw the full body image of Princess Alienora. Once again, he was brought to a pause by her mere sight. His gaze was pulled down to her midsection once again, to the soft curve of evidence of the child she was carrying. By the time he was done getting dressed back, the message was on its third replay (which wasn’t that surprising, given that it was a relatively short one). But since it had just started, Darth Vader snatched up the player so that he could watch the replay with undivided and closer attention. Once more taking in each and every detail, from the curves of the young woman’s body through her warm smile to the melodic lilt in her voice : He watched the message play through. Utterly transfixed, he let it begin playing for a fourth time. This time, however : He couldn’t help but notice his frustrations with the situation were quickly beginning to mount. After what had happened in his past, the Sith Lord had sworn to not make the same mistake twice of letting anybody get close to him. It was a weakness he could not afford, nor wanted to have because it could easily be exploited or used against him... much like his Master had done so recently. Grip tightening on the player at this memory : Vader drew in a hoarse, tight breath. The message began replaying for a fifth time, and this time : He never let his gaze drift from it. He could feel frustrated anger broiling within him, so strong it bordered on rage. Not at the Princess, of course. But at the situation both she and he now found themselves in. As his grip intensified : The player made a quiet, threatening creak. The full body image of the young woman snapped into existence and Darth Vader was once again confronted with the undeniable proof of her pregnancy.


	13. Brooding ( II )

A pregnancy he was responsible for. A child he was the father of.

In a split second, the Sith Lord’s temper flared and he hurled the portable player at the nearest wall. Already weakened by his powerful grip, it shattered into pieces as it slammed against the wall. The pieces clattered to the floor ; scattering across the smooth, cool surface. Breathing hard : Darth Vader stared at the pieces for a long moment, as though he expected the destruction of the device to somehow calm his rage.

Surprisingly enough : The longer the Sith Lord scowled down at the broken pieces of the now destroyed portable player, the more he felt his rage ebb away. Slowly but surely, his ragged breathing began to even out. Darth Vader’s entire frame relaxed and then sagged, as the fury seeped out of him as his focus began to shift. It shifted away from the predicament he currently found himself in and to the child Princess Alienora was carrying.

His child.

A child who would be stolen away by his Master as soon as he would be born. A child who could have been his second chance to have the life he was so cruelly denied before. A child Vader had secretly longed for and now found himself borderline desperate to protect and care for.

Sighing heavily and turning away from the ruined player, he looked to the massive one-way bay window of the room. It offered a calm and relatively soothing view of the vast expanse of Coruscant’s capital city. Though now, it just seemed to emphasize the aching loneliness gnawing at Darth Vader’s core. As his thoughts began to drift, he couldn’t help but wonder about where Loralyn was at that moment. She was undoubtedly en route. But how was she feeling ? How was the child she was carrying faring ? Was the trip causing either of them any discomfort ?

An electronic chirp from the small communications panel nearby snapped Vader out of his thoughts. He recognized it as a transmission from none other than Darth Sidious. Not wanting to keep him waiting, he reluctantly hurried over to the communications panel. With a quick tap of a button, he accepted the transmission.

It was a recorded message, one that summoned Darth Vader to the Emperor’s throne room.

Breathing out a long sigh, the Sith Lord composed himself and strode out of the bacta tank room. He knew better than to keep his Master waiting, especially after everything that had recently transpired. The cleaning robot that was scheduled for every half hour would take care of the destroyed portable player. So, Vader didn’t worry about the message it had once contained. It had been lost when the device itself had been shattered.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

It only took Darth Vader ten minutes to get to his Master. Nobody had dared get in his way, of course. And as soon as he stepped up to the throne room door : It slid open with a quiet hiss.

The Emperor was slowly walking around the room, staying near the room’s communications panel.

Before Darth Vader could say anything, the holographic image of Princess Alienora caught his attention. It was an image of her from the waist up that had been paused at what appeared to be the end of the transmission. For a split second, Vader feared that the Emperor may have somehow been able to intercept the transmission they had shared earlier this morning. But he quickly realized Loralyn looked just a little different (but, to him, noticeably so). Her expression was not the warm and loving one she had had when speaking to him. Instead, it was a very formal and neutral expression. It was at about that point Darth Vader realized he had been staring at the image of the young woman.

The Emperor was looking at him with an expectant, pointed gaze.

Immediately dropping to one knee : Vader knelt deeply, wordlessly. **« You summoned me, my Master ? »** He murmured, making sure to keep his tone low and even.

Fortunately : His apprentice’s submissive behavior seemed to work, as a crooked grin slowly spread across Palpatine’s features. He chuckled and shuffled over to his chair. He purposefully let the moment hang in the air, to keep him knelt, as he sat down. Taking his time to get comfortable, Palpatine finally motioned to the frozen holographic image of the lunealian Princess. **« You have done well, my loyal servant. »** The Emperor crooned, grin unfaltering.

**« ...Thank you, m– »**

**« I notice that you have been quite efficient and quick in impregnating the Princess. »** Palpatine interrupted, continuing on as though he hadn’t even heard his apprentice trying to speak up. Chuckling, the Emperor glanced over at the holograph of the young woman before smirking at Vader. **« She is a very pretty thing, isn’t she ? Very graceful and most becoming. I suppose I can’t fault you for being so fast to lay claim to her. »**

Firmly setting his jaw so that he would say nothing, Darth Vader forced himself to remain still. He could feel his blood beginning to boil as both anger and humiliation burned at him. His Master was obviously enjoying to humiliate him. Whether to remind him of his place or to keep him there, he did not know.

 **« Did you at least enjoy yourself ? »** Palpatine crooned as he tented his fingers. **« You certainly were eager, at the very least. »**

 **« I... fulfilled my end of the agreement. »** Darth Vader stated in a low voice. He purposefully kept his answer as vague as possible..

**« No, you have not. Not yet, anyways. »**

This time, Vader didn’t even have the thought to stop himself from reacting. His gaze snapped up. And even though he was wearing his helmet, there was no missing the shocked surprise that abruptly took hold of him. Though he couldn’t find his voice, the Sith Lord still managed to convey his questioning startlement.

Palpatine, however, seemed to have been expecting such an attitude. He stayed seated, a cruel smirk still on his features. He slowly tapped the tips of his fingers together while staying silent. He purposefully let the moment hang in the air, relishing his apprentice’s reaction. Finally, though : The Emperor answered as his gaze drifted back to the image of the lunealian Princess. **« Did you not know ? »** He asked as he turned his attention back to the stunned silent Darth Vader. His smirk then disappeared and was replaced with a far sterner expression laced with disgust. **« Every firstborn of lunealian royal pairs is a girl. I have no interest or use of a female apprentice. »**

As soon as he heard the last sentence, Vader felt a cold chill wash over him.

 **« As such, as soon as this child will be born : You are to impregnate Princess Alienora once again. Only when she will provide me with a male** apprentice will your end of the agreement be complete. » Palpatine stated, practically spatting out the last few words. **« Is that understood ? »**

For a couple of minutes, Darth Vader was speechless. Though he knew he needed to answer his Master : Try as he might, he couldn’t find his voice. Not only due to the realization he was to sire another child with Loralyn, but he was now technically free to care for his unborn daughter. But what was he to do for her ? Darth Vader could hardly call himself a man any more. He was more machine than man by this point Plus, he had nothing good left to offer to his daughter. Not only that, but would Princess Alienora even allow him to have any sort of connection with the child she was carrying ? He had most certainly hadn’t proven himself to be a potential father. Quite the opposite, if anything. The more realization set in, the more that his shock was replaced by a deep sense of sorrow. Despite the attachment he undeniably felt towards his unborn daughter, he was most likely to be denied even just the opportunity to be a proper father for her. Once again, Vader faced the sickening fact he was to be robbed of the family he so dearly wanted. Fate seemed to be as intent on making him suffer as much as his Master was since even the most basic of his personal desires were to be denied. So, with both heart and mind heavy with resignation, he heavily sighed and bowed his head back down : **« Yes, my Master. »**


	14. Together Again

To say Darth Vader was in bad mood would have been a massive understatement. After being so thoroughly and cruelly humiliated by the Emperor, he had stormed back to his own fortress retreat. Rage prevented him from falling asleep, but he hardly cared. As such, he spent most of the night fervently pacing back and forth. The air practically crackled with pent up energy as he struggled to keep his own Force powers in check. It wasn’t because he was concerned about his surroundings or anything like that. No, Vader’s main reason for fighting to keep a hold on his manipulation of the Force was that he didn’t want to give his Master the satisfaction of knowing he had angered him. Palpatine had already gained the disgusting satisfaction out of mocking and embarrassing his apprentice. He certainly wasn’t about to give him the opportunity to garner any more. Frustrated fury burned at the Sith Lord as he continued to pace back and forth around the room. The one-sided conversation he had had with his Master kept replaying over and over in his mind. The details hounded at him and continued to fuel his rage. The fact that the Emperor was aware of Princess Alienora’s pregnancy. How he had sneered at him and mocked him for fulfilling the agreement the Emperor had forced him into. The fact that the child Loralyn was currently carrying held no interest for the Emperor. The fact that Darth Vader was supposed to sire another child. He hadn’t even been made aware of that detail of the agreement until now. With the furious state he had been in, he found himself unable to sleep at all during that night. Such a thing didn’t bother him, as he had spent so many sleepless nights over his years in servitude to the Emperor.

It allowed him to get to the docking bay early, before even the first rays of sunlight had come up over the horizon. As he slowly paced around the docking bay, still seething with rage : Darth Vader kept glancing over to the horizon. His thoughts had gone from the way Sidious had treated him to question how much the Princess had known about the agreement. Surely, she must have known she would have to bear two children and not just one. Why didn’t she tell him ? Why had she kept such pertinent information to herself ? Why had she kept her current pregnancy a secret ? Why had she waited to reveal her pregnancy over an holographic transmission ? Tightly clenching his fists at the thought : Vader drew in a long, ragged breath. He allowed himself a quick outburst by hurling a random chunk of loose rock across the docking bay via the Force. He wasn’t sure how long the lunealian ship would take to arrive, but he certainly had quite the extensive list of questions to ask the young woman when she would arrive.

°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°

Whether fortunately or unfortunately, Darth Vader didn’t have to wait for too long. Within about thirty minutes, the gleam of a spaceship became quite visible on the horizon. It was not the royal lunealian ship he had expected Loralyn to arrive in, but a smaller common ship. Ultimately, it made no difference to the Sith Lord. She had finally arrived and he would finally get some answers. For Vader, the ship couldn’t land fast enough. Even so, he managed to stand stoic still.

The ship neared and slowly descended to the smooth surface of the docking bay. The ramp leading up to the entrance then cascaded down to the ground.

As soon as the door was open, Darth Vader stormed forward intent on talking to Princess Alienora and only to Princess Alienora. Commander Priidge was the first person to cross path with the Sith Lord as he angrily stalked onto the ship. Behind him were the royal guards who typically accompanied the Princess. Vader, however, refused to waste any time with any of them. He shoved Priidge aside and moved towards the guards, catching a glimpse of Loralyn behind them.

Though not accustomed to being pushed around, Commander Priidge was quick to react. He reached out and – without thinking – grabbed Lord Vader’s shoulder. It took a considerable amount of effort on his part, but he actually succeeded in slightly throwing Darth Vader off balance. It was only in that split second pause the lunealian officer realized his mistake to have acted so.

Indeed, in an instant : The Sith Lord pivoted around and reflexively grabbed Priidge by the throat. He shoved him back against the wall, pinning him there.

The Commander grabbed Lord Vader’s wrist and tried – in vain – to wrench off Vader’s grasp.

The guards sprung into action upon seeing their commanding officer be attacked. They lunged forward in a single, swift movement ; drawing out their weapons in the process. They were all ready to attack Lord Vader, as he was currently representing a clear threat to Princess Alienora’s security.

 **« Halt ! »** The young woman ordered to her troops.

With much reluctance : The guards stopped, their hands still on their weapons. Nonetheless, they didn’t take another step forward and obeyed their ruler.

Ignoring the guards, Darth Vader carefully lowered Commander Priidge back down.

There was no missing the surprise written on Priidge’s features as his boots once again found the floor. The lunealian officer was facing the very stark reality that he was incredibly lucky to be still standing. Memories of seeing Lord Vader butcher his way through the rebel forces on Cahtarth kept flashing through his mind. It would have been all too easy for the Sith Lord to have done something similar in response to his brash action. A far heavier fact then dawned on his mind. One that sent chills through his entire body. If Darth Vader were to ever turn against Princess Alienora : Neither he nor any of the guards would be able to stop him. Though deep in his core, Priidge knew the far likelier truth was that Darth Vader was the best and most powerful guardian the Princess would ever have.

The guards watched with obvious surprise as the Sith Lord released their commanding officer relatively unharmed.

**« Let Lord Vader approach. »**

It was only at Princess Alienora’s order that the lunelian military forces stepped aside.

Clad in the same dress she had been wearing during their holographic transmission, the young woman once again made for a beautiful sight. Her expression was calm and neutral, silken hair neatly combed back. Now, in person : Her pregnancy was readily visible and she made no move to conceal it. She had her hands delicately folded in front of her and didn’t flinch away as he stormed forward. Though the Sith Lord’s anger was readily visible through his attitude, Loralyn had already sensed it through the Force. Despite Lord Vader being an incredibly imposing figure, moreso when he was in such a dangerous and aggressive mood : The lunealian Princess wasn’t afraid. She met his cold and brutal demeanor with a calm and patient one of her own. Loralyn also waited for him to speak first, not wanting to force him to keep his anger bottled up for any longer than he already had.

 **« When were you going to tell me ?! »** The dark-robed man furiously demanded, stopping a mere half-step from in front of his young mate. **« Or did you intend for me to find out in the manner that I did ? Was it to have been for your amusement ? The agreement ? Or maybe both ? »**

Brow lightly furrowing in confusion, Loralyn waited for a brief second before tilting her head inquisitively. **« I beg your pardon ? »** She asked calmly. **« What are you referring to ? What did I not tell you ? »**

 **« Your pregnancy ! »** Vader snapped back, struggling to keep his emotions in check. **« That I am to father two children ! And not one ! Were you going to tell me any of this ?! Or were you and my Master working together to both confuse and humiliate me !? »**

Loralyn silently mouthed the word _Oh_. Even as Lord Vader towered over her, breath coming out in ragged drags : She didn’t wince away. Instead, the Princess was more concerned about what her husband was talking about. Though she wasn’t entirely sure of all the details, she was definitely starting to get an idea as to why he was so furious.

 **« Did you not think of an answer if I were to discover this trap of yours ?! »** Darth Vader continued. **« I am accustomed to my Master keeping secrets from me. How dared you to put up a facade of honesty ! »**

 **« I thought you were aware of all the details of the agreement Emperor Palpatine made with my parents. I did not know you had been purposefully kept ignorant about them. I had no chance to know. »** Loralyn commented quietly yet firmly. **« Then… I thought you did not want to have anything to do with my pregnancy. I thought you were only willing to complete the agreement. »**

The statement was so unexpected that it actually made Vader pause as he tried to comprehend its implications. He worked to even out his breathing, uncomfortably aware that both Commander Priidge and the royal guards were regarding him with unease. All the while, his mind raced in consideration. Princess Loralyn had thought he knew of all the details of the agreement. Why would she have thought such a thing ? Did his Master lie by omission to her as well ? **« I… No. No, I was not aware of all the details of the agreement. Particularly the one in which I am to father two children and not just one. »** Darth Vader drew in a ragged breath. **« And that I am only to father them. That I am to be denied as any sort of presence in their lives save for just a shadow. »** As he rasped out the last half of his admission, regret was blatant in Lord Vader’s voice. Not just regret, but pain and suffering.

 **« I see... »** Loralyn murmured. Now she understood his anger more clearly and she couldn’t fault him for it. Sighing softly, she looked up at Lord Vader with a faint but reassuring smile. **« I am sorry for the misunderstanding, my Love. I never would have purposefully kept you ignorant of any details, especially concerning such an impactful agreement. »**

Though the young woman paused to give Lord Vader the opportunity to answer, he was silent. His thoughts were still a hurried mess as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing.

So, not wanting her husband to feel any more embarrassed than he already appeared to be : Loralyn softly cleared her throat and continued. **« I have been aware of the agreement we now find ourselves in ever since I was a little girl. I fear it is all too easy for me to forget there are other parties with their own interests involved, except for you and myself. »** The young woman’s smile widened and took on a notably warmer tone. She took a step towards Lord Vader and gently took his hands in her owns. **« But I can promise you I would never willingly withhold any informations from you and most certainly not in an attempt to harm or humiliate you. As for our child… »** Loralyn guided one of his hands to rest on her rounded belly. **« You are most assuredly welcome to be as much of a father as you wish to our daughter. I know you would make for an impressive and powerful influence in her life. Nothing would make me happier. »**

In an instant, Darth Vader’s demeanor changed. He visibly calmed down, relaxing as soon as the lunealian Princess took his hands in her owns. When she had him put one of his hands on her pregnant belly, he appeared to even soften a little. Unable to help himself : He let his fingertips gently brush along the soft fabric of her dress, wordlessly acknowledging his growing child under his hand.

The action made Loralyn softly giggle in contentment. She gave Lord Vader a few moments to himself, letting him continue to slightly stroke her belly. After a moment of consideration : She reached over and caressed his wrists, wordlessly reassuring him all was well.

Darth Vader couldn’t deny he felt a sense of marvel at how much of a soothing and – at the same time – invigorating influence Princess Allienora was to him. In a matter of minutes, she had managed to calm his rage with just a few words and a gentle touch. She had halted her guardians from stopping him and had kept perfectly calm despite his furious entrance. She had taken into consideration his bruised pride and done her best to repair it despite his harsh words and actions. A revelation finally dawned on the Sith Lord. One he would have never thought possible... The Princess loved him.

With a flick of his hand and an almost subconscious use of the Force : Darth Vader closed the exit door of the ship. The action left him and Loralyn alone, which was exactly what he wanted.

On the other side of the door, the guards had initially appeared alarmed to be cut off from the being they were meant to protect.

But, with a quiet word and raise of his hand : Commander Priidge calmed them. As bittersweet as it may have been for him, he knew their Princess was perfectly safe.

Not wasting another moment, Darth Vader abruptly drew Loralyn close in a tight hug. It was much like the one they had shared via their holographic message, only far more real. All of his love and desire for the young woman was conveyed through the strength of his first affectionate gesture.

Of which the Princess readily returned as she pressed herself close against Lord Vader, nuzzling her face against his chest while she clutched at his suit. **« I love you. »** Loralyn whispered, each word spoken sweetly and sincerely.

Though he had never thought it possible for him to utter such words, Darth Vader found his response all too easy to give. It was given with an equal amount of sincerity and adoration. **« I love you too. »**


	15. At the Western Sea's Residence ( I )

After spending some alone time together, Lord Vader and Loralyn finally exited the ship for his residence. Though it was furnished with some of the latest technology and sophisticated furniture, the overall appearance was cold and unfeeling. Even as the Sith Lord guided the Princess to the appartments where she would be staying, there was a notable lack of coziness. Unlike there had been on Lunealia... It was a detail that pushed the Sith Lord to walk a little closer to his betrothed. He had remained close to her since they exited the ship, his attraction to her not going unnoticed. But upon noticing how cold and hollow Loralyn’s temporary lodgings were, Darth Vader couldn’t help but try to be a little more accommodating than usual.

Since Loralyn intended to stay for an entire day and night, she had brought some luggage with her. Commander Priidge dutifully followed (a polite distance behind the couple), carrying the luggage with him.

As though realizing the stark differences between her lunealian palace and the new place she would be staying at, Darth Vader looked over to the young woman. Though his helmet concealed his expression, the black-robed man’s posture and demeanor was made of both apology and humbleness. **« Forgive me for how empty it is. »** He murmured. **« I must confess that warmth and comfort are not aspects that I typically prioritize. I– »**

Before the Sith Lord could continue however, Loralyn stopped and turned to face him. **« The atmosphere of your retreat isn’t what is important to me. »** She interjected gently, taking her lover’s gloved hands in her owns. **« What matters is that we are together. The only important thing for me is to be with you once again. »**

Looking down at the young woman’s delicate hands for a split second, Darth Vader briefly nodded in response. He then turned to leave the room but was stopped when the Princess gave his wrists a gentle tug. The Sith Lord paused and gave her an inquisitive tilt of his head. 

Loralyn responded with a coy grin and tilt of her head as well. **« Now, now… »** She chided playfully, her tone loving and teasing. **« You still owe me some proper thanks for my assistance to the Empire. Have you already forgotten ? »**

Immediately recalling the words : Lord Vader only gave a low, guttural growl in response. He couldn’t deny how much he had missed their intimate moment. He briefly glanced over to Commander Priidge, who was still standing by silently. Turning his attention back to Loralyn, the Sith Lord motioned to her midsection. **« I must confess that I have reservations about partaking in any sort of... sexual… intimacy given that you are pregnant. »**

 **« There’s no need to be concerned. »** Loralyn reassured him, patting one of his wrists. **« And to fully reassure you… Let me take the lead. »**

Though Vader was obviously startled by her suggestion, he managed to keep his composure relatively well. **« I... need to ensure the appartments for Commander Priidge and the rest of your guards are properly furnished. I will return shortly. »**

Though he didn’t mention it, there was the unspoken detail that by providing Priidge and the guards their own rooms would ensure their alone time. So, after bidding Loralyn a quick good-bye, Darth Vader turned to Commander Priidge. He gave the officer an affirming nod.

Priidge fell in step behind the Sith Lord. And, as they were walking down the hallway : He mustered up some courage to speak what had been on his mind for a while now. He politely cleared his throat and drew in a breath before speaking. **« I know that, at least in regards to when it concerns Princess Alienora, you will do what’s right. I… know you do truly love her. As much as she loves you. »** The lunealian officer stated. He then sighed, recognizing the implications of what he was about to say. **« As such, I will not come between the two of you ever again. »**

For almost an entire minute, there was a stretch of awkward silence between the two men.

Though Lord Vader didn’t say anything, it was obvious he was studying the lunealian officer and contemplating what he had just admitted. It was then the Sith Lord realized he had gained an unshakable ally in Commander Priidge. One of the few he could rely on and never have to worry about being betrayed by. Remaining silent : Darth Vader gave a short, courteous nod to the commander. He then motioned for his servants to escort Priidge the rest of the way to his temporary lodgings.

The lunealian officer followed the servants without any comment.

Lord Vader promptly pivoted to return to his betrothed.


	16. At the Western Sea's Residence ( II )

Princess Alienora was patiently awaiting for Lord Vader’s return, having temporarily entertained herself with a small holographic map of a nearby galaxy. As soon as she saw her husband, she warmly smiled and walked over to him.

Though Darth Vader took Loralyn’s delicate hands in his own, it was apparent he still had reservations. **« I feel as though I should once again voice my concern about possibly harming you or our unborn child… »** He stated solemnly, letting his thumbs trace light circles across Loralyn’s hands. **« You know that I... am not known for my kindness. »**

Loralyn frowned. She then looked down to her husband’s hands for a few moments, before she smiled back up at him. **« What I know is that all will be well and that you will not harm me. »** The princess briefly set a hand on her belly. **« Nor our child. »**

Though he didn’t say anything in immediate response, Lord Vader was still reluctant. It was obvious in both his silence and posture. He knew it would be all too easy for him to harm the only two people who had come to mean the most to him. 

Noticing his hesitation, the young woman smiled. This time, it was a mischevious smile. **« How about you trust me and let me take the lead…. ? »** Loralyn offered once again, giving his beloved’s gloved hands a gentle squeeze.

Such a request was not one the Sith Lord could accept. He had always been in and maintained control. Furthermore, by doing so : He would have to let down his carefully crafted walls. That would leave him totally vulnerable. Even for his beloved wife, he couldn’t.

Though, Princess Loralyn wasn’t about to give him time to think over her request. She took a couple of steps back from him. And before Lord Vader could say anything, she began to slip her clothes off. The soft fabrics cascaded to the floor with barely a sound, revealing her pale, flawless skin as well as the delicate features once hiding underneath. The room light seemed to play off her skin, emphasized by the faint scent of her perfume. The soothing combination of the two seemed to emphasize the aura of soft radiance emanating from the lunealian princess.

Darth Vader simply could not resist her. In the back of his memories, the Sith Lord could recall just how breathtaking Loralyn had been from to him the first moment he had met her. He would have sworn she couldn’t have become any more beautiful than on that evening. Yet somehow, the young woman had managed to become even more irresistible with no effort at all. From her warm smile to her enticing gazes to the faint glimmer in her doe eyes : Princess Alienora was undoubtedly the most appealing woman Darth Vader had ever seen. His gaze drank in every elegant detail of her now exposed and naked body. He could already feel his manhood begin to fight against the confines of his trousers. For a brief while, he looked at Loralyn as a man would to his wife. He just couldn’t help himself. There was no denying the Princess was a gorgeous and alluring sight to behold. The fact he could call such a beautiful woman his wife just made her all the more enticing. Not only was Darth Vader able to enjoy himself, but Loralyn seemed to be actively encouraging him to do so. The Sith Lord didn’t miss the fact that though she never pushed him to do something he didn’t want to do, she was still wordlessly but enthusiastically encouraging him to indulge himself. It was a sort of freedom many coveted but only a few obtained. Then, just as the Sith Lord was about to give in completely to his wanton desires : His gaze drifted downwards along Princess Alienora’s body and caught sight of her round belly. The curve wasn’t too terribly pronounced, as her pregnancy was only about four months or so along. Yet, there was no denying the fact she was indeed pregnant. Worry began to creep back into Darth Vader’s thoughts and with it came the beginnings of hesitation. No matter how strong his sexual desires for Loralyn were, he still had the unfaltering resolve to not harm his wife. It had taken him many painful years to once again find both the courage to fall in love and someone special enough to fall in love with. He had been given the beginnings of a family. He couldn’t dare risk it now.

Noticing where her husband’s gaze had wandered : Loralyn – now completely naked –gracefully stepped forward. Taking his gloved hands in her own once again, the Princess guided him to fondle the generous curves of her body. She first set his gloved hands on her slim shoulders, noticing the thick fabric actually had a tinge of warmth to it. Not wanting to let his touch linger for too long, at least not at the start : She then gently tugged his hands down a little further down her body.

Despite his initial hesitation, Darth Vader continued to caress Loralyn’s body even when her hands began to drift down his body. One of his gloved hands gingerly clasped and massaged a copious amount of one of Loralyn’s full breasts. After a few indulgent moments, he took care of the other. Meanwhile, his other hand had trailed around the still present curve of his wife’s waist and to the small of her back. Within a few wanton seconds, the Sith Lord had hungrily clutched the enticing curve of her toned backside. Feeling the soft give of her skin under his wanting grasp, he couldn’t help but groan quietly as his thoughts began to run wild with how he could fulfill his carnal desires.

Loralyn undid his belt and free his now hard and erect manhood.

Feeling the last remnants of his hesitation and worry quickly falling away, Darth Vader gave Loralyn’s backside a firm squeeze. The soft gasp of surprise the Princess made was met with a low growl of appeasement from the black-robed man. Not wanting to let the heat of the moment fade, the Sith Lord brought both his hands up to the sides of the young woman’s breasts, massaging them wantonly and relishing the feel of them under his rough touch. Enjoying the sound of his wife’s moans and feeling his own excitement rising, he didn’t try to stop her when he felt her slowly beginning to lower herself onto the nearby bed.

Carefully pushing away the folds of Lord Vader’s trousers, the young woman sat down on the bed in front of her husband. As she did, the lunealian Princess couldn’t help but notice the extensive burn scarring on her husband’s skin around the base of his stiff member. The scars didn’t bother her. So, even though she noticed them : Loralyn didn’t say anything. Instead : She leaned forward and let her full, supple lips close around the plumpy head of her husband’s manhood. Almost immediately, she could taste the salty twinge of his arousal on her tongue. It sent shivers of delight through her warm body and coaxed a short, contented sigh from her. Unable to help herself, she guided more of it into her warm and wet mouth. She couldn’t help but notice just how impressively firm and erect it was, as well as how much it filled her mouth. As she did, Princess Alienora ran her tongue along it ; softly whimpering in contentment when she heard the Sith Lord groan in obvious enjoyment. Long had she wanted to indulge in such a carnal act once again with her man, so Loralyn made sure to take her time with this blowjob session.


	17. At the Western Sea's Residence ( III )

Breathing beginning to pick up, Lord Vader reached down with a shaking hand to lace his gloved fingers into Loralyn’s golden hair. He loosely clutched at the back of her head, before he guided her to work her talented mouth up and down his manhood. Heat and wanton excitement raced through his body as he watched his beloved mate work with a contentedly lecherous gaze. It was obvious Loralyn had missed him through every one of her moans and suckles. There was also no missing the fact she was performing the act with far more intensity than the first time she had, back on Lunealia. Even though every oral ministration the young woman graced Lord Vader’s manhood with was more intense than any previous ones, she was still somehow managing to slowly tease forward his climax. She would not let his peak arrive too early. She instead just slowly coaxed it along. 

Continuing to comb his gloved fingers through Princess Alienora’s hair, Darth Vader groaned again and rocked back and forth in rhythm with a couple of her suckles.

She noticed the action and tilted her head upwards just enough to apply a brief bit of extra pressure against the now faintly throbbing shaft of her husband’s member.

A faint, coughed groan of surprise escaped the Sith Lord’s throat, causing him to clutch at the side of Loralyn’s head.

The Princess didn’t mind. She leaned into the hold for a split second, before she returned to wantonly gratify his thick member.

Loralyn could taste his climax nearing, warm and salty smears intermittently spurting out onto her tongue. She smiled when she heard him groan her name and gave a particularly indulgent suckle in response.

Body and breathing both trembling in building anticipation at what was inevitably about to come, Darth Vader gave in and rocked back and forth once again. This time, the action was more uncoordinated.

Yet, Loralyn still kept pace. She was eager to feel, hear and taste her husband climax. She didn’t want to break pace after all the buildup.

Huffing out another groan, Darth Vader held onto the side of the Princess’s head as he felt the last notches of his climax begin to rise. The fact she never paused or slowed down was making everything about the blowjob so much more intense. He knew he was nearing his peak and could feel an extra note of excitement at how much stronger it was bound to be. Vader just didn’t know how much stronger it was about to be. There was a rush of heat that washed across him, accompanied by a flutter of release. Then, a split second after : A sudden feeling of blissful and sexual release flooded through his tall and wide frame, strong enough to make him slightly stagger. He tightly clutched at the back of Loralyn’s head, pushing his pulsing member into her awaiting mouth.

Loralyn welcomed the wanting action, moaning delightfully. Though she starkly tasted her husband’s climax : Loralyn was far more attentive to the sound of his loud, contented groan and how he grabbed at her to steady himself. A thrill of appeasement rushed through the young woman and encouraged her to continue her oral ministrations even as his seed spilled into her mouth. She also didn’t miss the brief and invisible curtain of heat emanating from her husband’s entire body.

He slowly leaned towards her to keep his member completely enveloped in her mouth.

Senses returning in a pleasantly muddled mess, Darth Vader could only look down at Loralyn with both fatigue and approval.

Even though his climax had peaked and now subsided, the Princess was continuing to slowly suckle at his still hard manhood. Her quite talented tongue cleaned away the last bits of his seed, with the occasional quiet moan. She was enjoying herself so much that she was reluctant to stop. Finally though, Loralyn managed to pull away and slowly stand up ; smiling at her husband.

Unable to return the expression, the Sith Lord gave her an appreciative nod in response. He was a bit slow to respond, though it was only because any and all resistance had been taken from him. As such, he didn’t balk when the young woman gently pushed him onto the bed. He was fully willing to indulge and was even eager to do .

Loralyn guided him to relax back on the plush bedding, his helmet resting on the soft and full pillows.


	18. At the Western Sea's Residence ( IV )

She waited just long enough for him to get comfortable, before she crawled onto the bed herself. Positioning herself, the lunealian Princess then carefully straddled her lover and slowly lowered herself down onto his still hard manhood. She moaned audibly as she helped him penetrate her fully and completely.

Groaning his wife’s name : Darth Vader clutched at the bedsheets, enjoying the feel of being wholly hilted within her. The heat and the wetness of her womanhood felt incredible and he reflexively arched his back just enough to push a little further into Loralyn. Though his senses spun in excitement at the Princess’s allure, he was pointedly aware of the fact that Loralyn was making love to him mainly for his enjoyment. As Princess Alienora began to ride up and down his manhood, her breathing coming out in soft gasps : The Sith Lord couldn’t resist. He reached up and grabbed Loralyn’s hips, helping her to set a pace that would be pleasurable for the both of them.

A small gasp of surprise escaped the princess’s lips, which soon turned up into a gentle smile. Then, oddly enough : She reached down and stopped his hands.

Initially, the Sith Lord was confused by his wife’s action.

But then, she began to tug off his gloves.

Though his reflex was to resist and try to stop Loralyn, Darth Vader just couldn’t find the will to do so.

Soon enough, Loralyn had removed his gloves and set them aside on the bed. His hands were completely replaced by prosthetics. Without hesitation or any disgust : She entwined her fingers with her lover’s, lovingly taking his hands in her own. All the while : She continued to steadily ride up and down his manhood, which only added to the overall intimacy of the act.

Darth Vader was stunned into speechlessness. While he had anticipated the Princess would be accepting, the fact that her acceptance was so natural made it all the more genuine. Not for a single second had there been any hesitation on her part. All that had been readily apparent was just how much Loralyn loved him as he was. It was this realization that replaced the man’s shocked silence with renewed and reinforced love for Princess Loralyn Alienora of Lunealia. A wave of adoration washed through the Sith Lord and was quickly followed by his passions for his wife doubling. Such welcomely foreign feelings made their act of lovemaking all the more amazing and intimate.

Noticing the renewed energy filling Lord Vader, Loralyn smiled again before she guided his hands to caress along her curved body. She didn’t point him towards any particular place as she wanted the action to be for his enjoyment. Yet, at the same time : She also wanted to wordlessly assure him he was free to caress, hold and touch her however he desired.

Now fully lost in his adoration for his mate, Darth Vader needed no extra guidance in trailing his now exposed hands along Loralyn’s body. To be able to feel her warm skin under his fingertips and explore her body without his gloves numbing the touch was exhilarating. As he massaged at her hips, helping her ride up and down his hard manhood (this time a little faster) : The Sith Lord couldn’t help but groan his wife’s name once again. This time, it was a little louder and completely missing any sort of restraint. Finally, he was fully and completely enjoying himself without feeling the need for any sort of formality. Though there remained one constant thought in the back of his mind throughout the entirety of their mating. The safety of their unborn child. As amazing as it felt to be himself and just himself with Loralyn, Darth Vader didn’t want to dare risk harming his child.

 **« My Love… Why don’t you return to Lunealia with me ? »** Loralyn offered, continuing to make love to him as she spoke. She reached down and caressed along his helmet, her fingertips tracing across some of its details. **« We have technology and medicine knowledge unlike any that can be found in the galaxy. They could help heal you. »**

Though he didn’t say anything, there was no missing Darth Vader’s obvious interest. His hold on the Princess’s hips even increased for a brief moment.

 **« We could create a new life suit for you. A much better one. »** Loralyn continued. As she spoke, the pace at which she was riding up and down his thick manhood began to increase. As though, her own excitement in pleasing her husband in various ways was coaxing her to go faster. **« One that… »** Loralyn smiled warmly down at Lord Vader and touched the side of his helmet once again. **« …that does not cause you any discomfort or pain. »**

Once again, Darth Vader was rendered speechless by the Princess’s boundless insight and benevolence. She had been aware of his actual state of being the entire time. And yet, she still loved him unquestioningly nonetheless. Loralyn’s love for him was and had always been completely unconditional. Whatever residual worry or restraint that may have been lingering in the Sith Lord evaporated with that realization. He reciprocated her love fully and wanted nothing more than to show it. He reached up and clutched at the lunealian Princess’s back, sitting up slightly so that he could hold her just a little closer to him. Darth Vader wordlessly urged her to keep increasing her pace, wanting them to both reach and enjoy their climaxes together. He did so by clutching at her backside and helping her go up and down with growing intensity. **« Yes.. Yes, I accept your gracious offer… »** He breathed, looking over the her beautiful body as he spoke. **« I promise you I will come to Lunealia as soon as the time allows. »** Now, it was his turn to gently caress Loralyn’s face, stroking his prosthetic hand across her cheek. **« Thank you, my Love. Thank you for your kindness and your true love. »**

Loralyn replied with a warm smile, nuzzling her face against his metallic palm. « I love you. »

 **« I love you too. »** He answered.

Having now spoken everything that needed to be said, at least for the time being : The two lovers readily lost themselves in their heated intercourse. Lord Vader held Loralyn to him, helping her ride his manhood at a quickening pace. He relished the feel of her skin against his own as well as the sound of her gasps and moans as they fluttered through the room. As she felt her climax grow closer, the young woman happily held onto her husband. She let him guide her, enjoying the feel of his hold on her and of having him hilted fully within her. Loralyn couldn’t help but smile each time she heard her husband loudly groan her name. She could tell he was nearing his own peak too. And she was determined to let him climax first, knowing she would soon follow. The blissful couple continued to make love with growing fervor. Their groans and moans mingled together, with each whispering the name of the other intermittently. As his climax began its final climb and then finally peak, Darth Vader wantingly held onto Loralyn and roughly hilted himself completely inside her once again. As he spilled thick pulses of his hot seed within her, he groaned his gorgeous wife’s name and lost himself in the carnal release. His rough groan was almost immediately followed by Loralyn crying out his name in the utmost content as her own climax peaked. Losing themselves in the wild rush of their sexual apexes, they clung to each other. Each being an anchor of sorts for the other, the two rode out the throes of their climaxes together. The release was incredible and the energy shared between them was beyond compare. Lord Vader and Princess Loralyn had the entire night available to them and they intended to share each and every second of it between themselves.


	19. A Soft Awakening

The Sith Lord was surprisingly sleeping deeply and soundly. His breathing was steady and even, in unison with Loralyn’s, like a louder echo of her own breathing.

The door to the bedroom suddenly slid open with an almost silent swishing noise. Commander Priidge quietly stepped across the threshold, not immediately seeing the Princess or Lord Vader as there was a short wall of privacy glass between the doorway entrance and the rest of the bedroom. The lunealian officdr was there to fetch Princess Alienora, as she was due for her appointment with the Emperor in a few hours. Priidge wanted to ensure Loralyn would have enough time to prepare. Upon turning the corner, he froze in mid-step and his eyes widened. The lunealian Princess was still naked and covered only by Lord Vader’s black velvet cape. While Vader was still mostly clothed, it was apparent he was sound asleep. Commander Priidge almost stammered in reflex, momentarily flustered beyond words. Before he could make a sound and risk waking either of the two lovers, he snapped his mouth shut. While he did still need to wake the young woman, he most certainly didn’t want to wake up Lord Vader. So, straightening his posture and regaining his composure : He stepped over as silently as he could to Loralyn’s side of the bed. As he did, he picked up a warm robe she had left on the back of one of the lounge chairs in the bedroom. The officer still felt incredibly awkward at being in such close proximity to the Princess when she was bereft of all clothing. As he drew closer to the bed once again : Lord Vader drew in a particularly long and thus louder breath. It momentarily caught Priidge’s attention and his gaze was drawn to his bare hands. The commander couldn’t help but notice that they were actually prosthetics. Their sight sent a slight chill down the lunealian officer’s back. Yet, he did his best to ignore it and instead turned his attention back to his mistress. **« Your Majesty… »** The commander whispered as he lightly set a hand on Loralyn’s shoulder to wake her.

Blinking her pink doe eyes slowly as she was roused from her sleep, Loralyn looked around the bedroom. Though she was momentarily confused, the sight of her husband lying beside her and then, Commander Priidge at her bedside, quickly calmed her. So, not wanting to risk waking her beloved mate : She smiled up questioningly at the officer.

 **« Princess Loralyn… Forgive me for waking you. »** He whispered, keeing his gaze averted as he spoke. **« You must not be late for your appointment with the Emperor. I wanted to ensure you would have enough time to properly prepare yourself. »**

Recalling the appointment Commander Priidge was referring to, the young woman nodded in acknowledgement before she slowly rose from the bed.

The lunealian officer stepped back to a polite distance while holding out the night robe that he had picked up, giving the couple a few moments for themselves.

Noticing the night robe that was being offered to her, Loralyn gave her old friend a faint but knowing smile and gently took it from him. In a single, sweeping motion : She put on the robe and cinched it around her waist. It was cool and the silky fabric felt soft against her skin.

Looking over to Lord Vader with a loving smile, Loralyn realized just how deep in sleep he was. Assuming such a thing should be incredibly rare for him, the Princess refused to rouse him from his slumber. So, with a considerable note of tender care : She leaned forward to lightly place a kiss atop his shiny helmet. Her golden hair cascaded down around the two, making the brief but loving moment just a little more intimate. And though she wanted nothing more than to linger, Loralyn knew she could not. The lunealian Princess gently stroked the side of his helmet before she turned away.

Commander Priidge met the princess with a warm robe. He did not want the young mother to get cold on her way to getting cleaned and prepared for her appointment.

She welcomed his gesture with a tender smile and gladly accepted it. As she made her way to the bedroom door, Loralyn suddenly paused and glanced back to the bed and to Lord Vader.

Though he didn’t say anything, the officer gave Princess Alienora an inquisitive look.

Gaze never leaving her husband, Loralyn appeared to study him for a few moments. She lightly bit at her bottom lip in a silent thought for a split second. She then wordlessly reached up and delicately withdrew a seemingly simple-looking barrette from her hair. The item itself would have appeared relatively plain and to have held little importanc to all but those closest to the lunealian Princess.

Commander Priidge immediately recognized the significance of the hair decoration. He was surprised to see Loralyn remove it from her hair. The officer was even more surprised when the Princess stepped over to the nightstand at Lord Vader’s side of the bed and left the barrette atop it.

Priidge readily recalled the day a young Loralyn had seen a civilian girl wearing a barrette of the same design. For reasons she had never disclosed, the lunealian Princess immediately became fascinated with the hair decoration. She had then set to enthusiastically begging both her parents for a barrette just like the one the civilian girl was wearing. Her pleas had been too much to deny. So, the royal couple had sent Commander Priidge to purchase a barrette of the same appearance and design. The officer had been prompt to do so and, as soon as he had handed it over to the lunealian Queen, the little girl had eagerly requested for it to be put in her hair. Since then, the Princess had worn the barrette every day.

Satisfied that she was leaving a meaningful promise of another meeting for her husband, Loralyn turned back to Commander Priidge. Though he tried to hide it, she didn’t miss his surprised expression. As a means to calm him, the Princess gave him a gentle smile and nod.

Though he didn’t completely understand Loralyn’s actions, he did not question them either. Instead, the lunealian officer politely bowed and guided Princess Alienora out of the bedroom so that she could prepare for her appointment with the Emperor.


	20. A Missed Opportunity ?

Darth Vader finally found himself slowly awaking from his deep sleep. As soon as his thoughts returned to him, the Sith Lord was more than surprised to find himself actually waking up from such an heavy slumber. Truthfully, he couldn’t recall a time when he had slept so soundly and so peacefully since this fateful night on Mustafar. It was such a stark but welcome change that he wanted to share the information with his wife. Working the faint stiffness out of his remaining joints, he turned in the bed ; only to find the young woman was gone. For a short while, Darth Vader was confused by the Princess’s absence. It even appeared she had been gone long enough for the sheets in her place to have gone smooth. The Sith Lord then solemnly remembered Princess Alienora had an appointment scheduled with the Emperor that morning. He knew his Master was quite eager to meet with the lunealian Princess. And while he wouldn’t voice his concern, that eagerness made him feel uneasy. While he knew Darth Sidious wouldn’t dare harm the princess given their on going deal, he also doubted Palpatine would show any sort of patience either.

With a growled sigh, Darth Vader pushed himself up and out of bed. He quickly redid his belt and gathered up the few articles of clothing that had been cast aside the previous evening. As he put on his cape, he immediately realized Loralyn had used it as a blanket while they had slept. The ebony fabric was still warm and rich with her scent, both of which sent a pang of longing through his battered body. When he finished dressing and straightening himself, something caught his attention from the corner of his vision. It was something small and faintly shimmering, placed on the bedside table. Curious about the item, the Sith Lord walked over to get a closer look. As he drew closer, he easely recognized theg object. He was a barrette he had seen Loralyn wear. One she had worn all the times he had seen her. At first, he had thought it was curious for a Princess to wear such a seemingly unremarkable item. Yetn Darth Vader soon came to appreciate the barrette’s simplicity. It was a silent testament to her own kind and uncomplicated nature. She had little need for extravagance and appreciated the beauty and utility in anything. Picking up the pretty hair decoration with as much care as he could, Darth Vader turned it over in his hand a couple of times. Though it was simple in design, it had obviously been well-cared for and well-adored. The Sith Lord couldn’t help but note that out of all the items she could have left him, Loralyn had chosen to leave such a treasured item. Quickly placing the barrette in a pocket close to his chest to ensure it’s security, he then took his leave. He headed straight for where his own ship’s docking bay and wasted no time in getting to it. Then, as fast as he could : He piloted his ship to the Imperial Senate. His sole and primary goal at that point was to rejoin his mate.

As soon as he arrived at the imposing Senate building, Darth Vader immediately made his way to the Emperor’s office. Nobody dared get in his way, of course. And within minutes : He was at the office’s doorway. Unfortunately, the office itself was dark and empty. Neither the Emperor nor Princess Alienora were in sight. Frustration settled in at having missed seeing Loralyn again, he pivoted sharply and stalked down the hallway. It didn’t take him long to find a servant milling about in the hallway as well. He strode over to the young man.

At the sight of the Sith Lord walking over to him, the servant paled notably but he didn’t dare run away.

Normally, Vader would have found the panicked reaction mildly entertaining but he was hardly in a humorous mood at that moment. **« Where are they ? »** Darth Vader demanded.

**« I beg your pardon, Lord Vader ? »**

**« The Emperor and his guest. »**

**« Ah yes, of course. »** The servant nervously cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter. **« I do regret to inform you the meeting between the Emperor and the lunealian Princess has already concluded. It did so about an hour ago. »** Though the young man was obviously reluctant to continue speaking, he managed to keep his voice. **« I beg your forgiveness, Lord Vader. I only know the Emperor went to a Senate meeting straight afterwards. I do not know anything about the woman’s whereabouts. »**

Even though it was obvious Darth Vader was displeased with the scant information the servant provided, he managed to remain calm and to keep his composure. Instead of lashing out, the Sith Lord gave the servant a short, dismissive wave.

The young man was all too happy to get out of the black-robed man way, and he quickly scurried away.

As he stormed down the empty hallway, he worked to keep his temper in check. He had secretly hoped the meeting would take longer than it actually had. He didn’t know when he would be lucky enough to see Loralyn again now that she was already on her way back to Lunealia,a planet that was painfully far away and purposefully isolated from the rest of the galaxy. Growling a sigh of frustration, Darth Vader then began to make his way back to the ship boarding area. He had no reason to visit his master at the moment.


	21. Another Goodbye ( I )

As he reached one of the main doorways to the docking bay, an all-too-familiar presence reached out to him through the Force. It was strong enough for him to stop mid-step and turned around. He immediately recognized Loralyn, calling out to him. Darth Vader was more than eager to respond and he sent a pulse of answer back to the young woman.

There was an instant gentle response, this time stronger than the initial pulse.

Darth Vader latched onto it and traced it back to its source.

As soon as she realized her mate was trying to return to her side once again, the lunealian Princess was eager to aid him in doing so. She kept the link between them strong and open.

Though he didn’t fully realize it, Darth Vader’s mood had already notably improved simply by sensing the presence of the young woman. His step quickened as he continued walking further into the building, the heels of his boots clicking against the smooth floor. Since the Senate session was currently in progress, the hallways of the building were eerily empty (save for the occasional cleaning mouse droid). It was a detail he was secretly grateful for as it meant he didn’t have to deal with anybody getting in his way. Upon reaching a rather familiar elevator, Darth Vader paused for a few seconds. A wave of nostalgia suddenly washed over him as he recalled that fateful night he had arrived at the elevator doorway.

Another pulse through the Force, this one soft and inquisitive, emanated from Loralyn.

At the wordless reminder she was still awaiting him, Darth Vader quickly stepped into the elevator. Without wasting any more time, he tapped in the command to have the elevator take him up to the penthouse. Within a few seconds, the elevator arrived at the top floor. As soon as the door slid open with a soft swish, he strode out. While the privacy glass kept Princess Alienora concealed from view. Yet, her presence in the Force was almost overwhelming by this point. It was strong enough now that Darth Vader could sense Loralyn’s own eagerness at meeting him once again. When he opened the door to the penthouse, the first thing he noticed was the emptyness of the room. Even though her presence in the Force was stronger than ever, the Princess herself was nowhere to be seen. Who Vader did immediately see, however, was Commander Priidge.

The lunealian officer was off in a corner of the main room of the penthouse, seemingly awaiting the Sith Lord’s arrival.

Darth Vader did have to admit that it was calming to see her right hand man so readily available. Before he could become too concerned about her absence, however : He saw a slender and curved shadow out on the balcony of the penthouse, one the Sith Lord immediately recognized. Silent relief immediately washed through his massive body and he reflexively reached out to Princess Alienora through the Force once again. As he did, he quickly walked across the penthouse to join his mate on the balcony.

Loralyn noticed his approach and turned around, so that she could greet him with a warm and welcoming smile. The lunealian Princess was clad in a gauzy, sleeveless gown that was the color of a spring sky and fluttered around her slowly like a delicate aura. Barely visible underneath the translucent gown was another gown of a solid, cerulean color and tasteful knee-length. Then upon the very center of the dress’s chest was a small but perfectly tied lavender bow. And finally, adorning the young woman’s golden blonde hair was a flower of a similar purple shade.

 **« You have already concluded your meeting with the Emperor. »** The black-robed man admitted as he crossed the last bit of distance so that he could be at the Princess’s side. **« I believed you had already taken your leave to return to Lunealia. »**

 **« While I was happy to have completed my business with the Emperor, I did not want to leave without having the chance to see you one last time. »** Loralyn replied. She gently took Lord Vader’s gloved hands in her owns, running her thumbs along the smooth sides of his gloves. **« I did not know when I would be able to see you after that… I hoped to manage one last meeting before I left. »** Her smile widened a little. **« It seemed my hope was not misplaced. »**

 **« Indeed. »** Darth Vader agreed quietly, his gaze drifting down to the Princess’s slender hands. Though he briefly hesitated, the Sith Lord’s concern for the young woman won out. **« I trust that the Emperor was not too demanding, then ? »**

 **« Oh, no. He was quite agreeable, actually. »** The Princess giggled lightly. One of her hands ghosted across her slightly swollen belly before grasping Lord Vader’s hand once again. **« He would never risk harming his primary objective. At the present time, he just wanted to further discuss and confirmation to the terms and conditions of our agreement. »**

Though he made a quiet grumble of discontent, Darth Vader knew that he couldn’t say voice his disagreement. At the very least, Loralyn seemed to be calm about the matter. Even so, he could sense a hint of sadness in her expression as she spoke. It was a subtle detail that only increased the discontentment he was feeling.


	22. Another Goodbye ( II )

However, the Sith Lord didn’t want to sully what precious little time he had left with his wife. So, with as much care as he could muster : He pulled Loralyn close to him.

Princess Alienora didn’t resist at all and curled up into Lord Vader’s embrace without a moment of hesitation. She rested her head against his chest, not minding the mechanical technology that was sewn into the thick fabric. She let one of her hands drift up to loosely hold into the firm folds of her husband’s ebony robes, leaning against his strong body as he held her close. **« I must confess that I will miss you dearly while we will be apart… »** Loralyn whispered, looking up at her husband with shimmering pale pink eyes.

For a long, sincere moment : Darth Vader gazed down at the ravishing young woman. With a considerable note of reverence, he tenderly caressed the side of her face. The Sith Lord found himself surprisingly regretful that he could not longer feel the Princess’s soft skin against his fingertips. **«** **That is a sentiment I will most assuredly be sharing. »** He replied, his voice remaining low. His gloved fingertips continued to feather along her beautiful face. Occasionally, they reached up and combed back a lock of golden hair or trace across the Princess’s cheek.

Blush rose to Loralyn’s face and a new, warm smile spread across her full lips. Feeling somewhat comforted by her husband’s words, she reached up and stroked the side of Lord Vader’s helmet. Her slender fingers trailed across the intricate details of the armor, intermittently pulling loosely at the edges to draw him a little closer.

The black-robed man didn’t resist, enjoying each and every second of this moment. Though he couldn’t find the words sufficient enough to fully quantify just how much he would miss his beloved mate, Darth Vader still wanted to make an attempt. If not in words then, at least, in actions. He hugged the young woman close, guiding her to rest her head back against his wide chest. Despite his suit, he could still feel the warmth of her body.

Loralyn leaned against Lord Vader and curled up in his embrace once again. Feelings of comfort and safety mingled in her heart. The feel of his strong hands massaging her back only amplified those emotions. The Princess could feel her husband’s considerable aura all around her. It reverberated and harmonized with her own, as a wordless promise of how he would always be with her.

The sound of a breeze fluttering around them drew the attention of both Darth Vader and Princess Alienora, though the two didn’t part. If anything, the crisp air made the young woman cuddle up a little closer into Lord Vader’s arms.

The Sith Lord drew his cape around his wife in an attempt to keep her warm.

Widely smiling at the affectionate gesture, Loralyn glanced over her shoulder at the vast expanse of sky that hung over the balcony.

 **« I suppose it is rather fitting this place is where we share our last night together before we must part ways again for some time. »** Darth Vader commented, his own gaze going up to the night sky.

 **« I suppose it is. »** Loralyn hummed with a thoughtful tilt of her head. Her eyes drifted upwards to the twinkling stars, studying them as she continued to speak. **« This is where we first met. This is where our lives and our bodies first entwined. »**

 **« Indeed. »** Darth Vader was quiet for a long moment, before he reached down to lovingly caress Loralyn’s face. As he did, he leaned forward so as to rest the forehelm of his helmet carefully and lightly against his wife’s forehead. **« This is where my life found a new beginning. »**

Warmly beaming up at her husband, Loralyn briefly nuzzled her face against the palm of his gloved hand before she leaned upwards the forehelm of his helmet. She hummed softly as he held her close, quietly rocking back and forth along with him.

The two remained closely embraced together, finding both comfort and solace in the company of each other.

After a few moments though, one of Darth Vader’s hands trailed around to smooth back the Princess’s gleaming hair.

Loralyn softly giggled and caressed the side of the black-robed man’s helmet.

Making a pleased noise, the Sith Lord let his hand drift down along the young woman’s neck and briefly rest on her shoulder. Then, giving into further indulgence : He moved his hand down along her back. He kept his cape wrapped around her, wanting to both keep her close and keep her warm.

Loralyn, of course, didn’t resist.


End file.
